Are you In or Out?
by Hirai Rise
Summary: Seirin's picnic gone delayed since they've been running into some teams they've played against!Along the way, a certain phantom dissapeared only to find him near a store with...Rakuzan's phantom Mayuzumi Chihiro?Curiousity gets to them and started spying the two phantoms without them noticing that a certain Emperor is getting...Jealous! Uh-oh...
1. Seirin's Outing!

**I'm not really good at this since this will be my very first fanfic but i hope you'll like it.**

 **Picture used in this Fanfic isn't mine, it belongs to their respective owners.**

" ... " ( normal )

 _" ... "( thinking )_

* * *

 **Story:**

Seirin's picnic gone delayed since they've been running into come teams they've played against!

Along the way, a certain phantom dissapeared only to find him near a store with...Rakuzan's phantom Mayuzumi Chihiro?

Curiousity gets to them and started spying the two phantoms without them noticing that a certain Emperor is getting...Jealous! Uh-oh...

Join the mayhem as Seirin along GOM, Kaijo, Tōō , Shūtoku , Yōsen and Rakuzan!

And see the Funny and Cute romance within the two phantoms and a certain Emperor~.

* * *

 **\- Few weeks after the Winter Cup -**

Just like any other day. A peaceful and beautiful day. You can hear the birds singing.

In a High School name Seirin High, just like any day, another peaceful day...

 **...**

 **...**

 **KAGAMIII !**

Okay... maybe not.

* * *

 **-In Seirin's Gym-**

 ***stomp* stomp* stomp* _*whacks!*_**

" **OUCH!** What was that for Coach !? " A red head name Kagami Taiga asked his coach _._

" Oho... You got guts asking me why I did that ? "

" Now... Explain WHY are you Late again , Bakagami-kun ~? " Seirin's coach Riko asked back.

Kagami suddenly felt chills running down his spines and gulps.

" U-um... About that... " A stuttering Kagami started. But before he can continue, a voice came from a newcomer who just got out of the locker room.

" A student ask for his assistance on bringing some stuff to the teacher's room earlier. Since the class was already over , there were only few students in the classroom also Kagami-kun's capable of bringing more stuffs. " A teal haired boy name Kuroko Tetsuya explained.

" Is that true, Kuroko-kun ? " Riko asked the teal haired teen to which the said teen nodded.

" Alright then, Kagami-kun ! Hurry up and go change your uniform! " Riko yelled at the frozen Kagami.

" R-right! " Kagami said before sprinting off to the locker rooms.

" W-wow... That's a detailed explanation you got there, Kuroko. " Seirin's captain Hyuuga said with awe.

" I just don't want to see Kagami-kun get chocked by coach before doing his training regimen... She might even increase Kagami-kun's if she's not satisfied. " The phantom explained to his captain with a deadpan expression.

" I-i see. " Hyuuga muttered.

" Alright ! Resume everyone ! " Riko announced to her team after seeing Kagami got out of the locker room.

" Hai ! " Everyone chorused.

* * *

 **\- After Training -**

" Augh... I'm beat. " Fukuda tiredly said while laying on the floor.

" Good job everyone ! " Their coach happily said to which they only grunted.

" Ah ! That's right! " Fukuda suddenly said which surprised his team.

" What is it, Fukuda? " Koganei asked while giving Mitobe a towel.

" The principal announced we have three weeks vacation, right? Everyone have a plan already? " Fukuda explained and asked.

" Ah. Now that you mentioned it. " Kawahara thoughtfully said.

" Nope. I don't have any plans yet. " Hyuuga said after drinking his bottle of water.

" It's already saturday by tomorrow, right? Then vacations starts by then. " Kawahara mentions.

" Why don't we hang out tomorrow and have a picnic then? " Riko asked her team.

" A picnic, huh ? That's a nice idea. " Hyuuga said.

" Yeah! Let's do it! " Koganei cheerfully said while Mitobe nodding in agreement.

" Yosh! Then picnic it is ! We'll meet up by 8am tomorrow! Don't be late! _Or else~_. " Riko happily announce while giving a threathening smile on the last part.

" H-haii ! " Everyone answered except by the duo who are quietly listening and observing their teammates.

" Are you going, Kagami-kun? " The phantom asked his " light " .

" Ofcrouse I am ! I don't want to get curse by coach who will bestow her punishment to those who will not agree to go! " Kagami exclaimed to his " shadow " .

" I see. " Came the small response from his " shadow " .

" Alright! Everyone dismiss! " Riko announce to her team.

* * *

 ** _Was the first part good~? .v. Short , isn't it? q.q_**

 _ **I'm thinking of making the Seirin meet up with the teams they've played against~.**_


	2. Too much of a coincidence! ( Shutoku )

**Okay... To start with. Seirin will be running to mostly all of the teams they've played against :3  
**

 **I'm sorry if you won't see any much funny scenes / moments in here! I'm not really that good .v.**

* * *

 **-Kagami's apartment -**

 _ ***ring* *ring* *ring* *picks up***_

 _*yawns*_ " Hello? " Kagami sleepily answered.

" Kagami-kun, good morning. " Kuroko greeted by the other line.

" Oh, Kuroko... G'd morning. " Kagami greeted while sitting on his bed.

" You're still in your bed, Kagami-kun? " His shadow asked.

" I just got up. " Kagami answered.

" Kagami-kun... It's already 7:30. " Kuroko said to his " light ".

 **" WAI-WHAT?! "** Kagami exclaimed.

" It's already 7:30am. " His shadow calmly said.

" Okay, okay! Let me get ready! " Kagami ended the call without waiting for Kuroko's reply and dashed out of his room.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile -**

 _*sighs*_ " Kagami-kun can sure be helpless at times... " Kuroko muttered.

" Oy! Kuroko! " A familiar voice calling out.

Kuroko looked where the voice came from.

" Ah, Hyuuga-senpai, good morning. " Kuruko greeted his captain.

" Good morning to you too, Kuroko. " Hyuuga greeted back.

Few minutes later , seirin's other teammates came.

" There you are Kagami! " Koganei yells to the running Kagami.

" Hi everyone, G'd morning. " Kagami greeted his team.

" Good morning. " Everyone greeted back.

" Tooked you awhile. " Kuroko said to his " light ".

" Yeah, yeah. I know. " Kagami said to his " shadow ".

" Well, since everyone's hear. Let's go! " Riko cheerfully said.

Along way the way, Kagami suddenly remembered something.

" Wait! I just remembered. Who cooked? " Kagami nervously asked.

" Don't worry, Mitobe's the one who cooked. " Koganei assure to Kagami's relief.

" I wanted to cooked but Mitobe insisted... " Riko explain while pouting.

 _" It will be our death if you'll cook, coach... "_ Few people of their team thought.

While continuing walking to their destination, they spotted few people by the road.

" Hmm? Isn't that... " Riko said.

" ...Shutoku? " Hyuuga finished.

As if hearing them, the people from shutoku tuned towards them.

" Are~? Seirin? " Shutoku's point guard Takao asked.

" What are you doing here? " Hyuuga asked back.

" Well... That. " Takao pointed at someone.

" Huh? " Hyuuga followed where Takao is pointing , other members of Seirin also follows.

There in a store, Shutoku's small forward Miyaji Kiyoshi is buying alot of pineapple.

Everyone in Seirin sweatdropped at the scene.

" Umm... " Hyuuga tried to asked but fail.

" Hahaha... Someone got to his nerve and wants to throw alot of pineapple to that " guy "'s head but since we don't have any- " Takao explained.

" He forced us to come with him to buy some. " Shutoku's center Otsubo finished.

Seirin once again sweatdropped.

" I-i see... " Hyuuga muttered.

" And this person is? " Kagami asked.

Together as one, Shutoku pointed at one person, and that very person is the Generation of Miracle's shooter aswell as Shutoku's shooting guard Midorima Shitaro.

Midorima only looked away.

" Hahaha... I see. " Hyuuga nervously said.

" Hello, Midorima-kun. " A certain phantom greeted the shooting guard.

 **" Wha?! K-Kuroko?! "** Midorima exclaimed to his former teammate.

" Hello, It's been awhile. " Kuroko calmly greeted.

" Y-yeah. It's been awhile indeed. " Midorima greeted back while fixing his glasses after calming his heart.

" Ah. " Kuroko started getting Midorima's attention.

" What is it, Kuroko? " Midorima asked.

" I think you better start running, Midorima-kun. " Kuroko said to his former teammate.

" Hm? Why? " Midorima again asked.

" That. " Kuroko pointed at someone.

Midorima followed where Kuroko is pointing and is shocked to see his teammate Miyaji Kiyoshi getting into a position while carrying alot of pineapples in his hands. And suddenly dashed towards Midorima while putting his arms in the air with the pineapples in it.

" WHAA?! " Midorima exclaimed.

" Run. Midorima-kun. " Kuroko said to Midorima to which the said person starts sprinting off.

 **" GET BACK HERE, MIDORIMA ! "** Miyaji Kiyoshi exclaimed to Midorima while chasing after the ace shooter.

Both Shutoku and Seirin only sweatdropped at the scene.

" Well, that's something... " Hyuuga slowly said.

" Atleast they're lively. " Riko said to Hyuuga.

" Hahaha, that's Miyaji-senpai for you. " Takao said while laughing.

" I hope Midorima lives. " Miyaji Yuya muttered.

" Good luck, Midorima-kun. " The phantom cheered to which the Seirin sweatdropped ( once again ).

* * *

 ** _Shutoku done~ But they'll appear again later on~_**

 ** _Next is... ?_**

 ** _Please be reminded that I'll make the Seirin run into the team first~_**

 ** _Thank you for Reading~!_**


	3. Too much of a coincidence! ( Kaijo )

_**Again... For the luck of... Humor? ( That's me. I think xD ) Forgive me! ~.~**_

* * *

After the Shutoku incident, Seirin resumed their walking.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

" You know... " Seirin's captain Hyuuga started after a long silence.

" What is it, Hyuuga-senpai? " Kagami asked his captain.

Hyuuga tried to say " Uh,well... It's just that... "

" Just what? "

Hyuuga sighed " Crossing paths with Shutoku's kind of... I don't know. "

" Too much of a coincidence? " Izuki finished.

" Yeah. Too much. " Hyuuga confirmed.

" It's not everyday you get to bump into some other school's teams, then again. " Riko said eyeing her team.

Hyuuga shrugged " Guess it's just some pure coincidence. "

His team nodding their heads in agreement. Seirin has been walking to their destination in pure silence until they heard a yell.

" Huh? " Fukuda started looking around looking for the yelling voice.

" Over there. " Seirin's phantom said to his team, pointing in the direction where another few people gathered.

 **" Kaijo?! "** Koganei yelled in disbelief in which the said team turned their heads in their direction.

" Seirin? " Kaijo's shooting guard Moriyama asked, stunned.

 _" This is too much of another coincidence! "_ Hyuuga said to himself.

" What's with the ruckus? " Koganei asked eyeing the two people who are arguing at the moment.

Kaijo's center Kobori mentally sigh " Our team decided to hang out since it's vacation and Kise got stucked up on bunch of his...fans. "

Moriyama nods and continue " And as you can see, " turning his head at the still arguing duos; " Kasamatsu is displining Kise for being late. "

Seirin's captain Hyuuga nods in understanding " Well, it can't be helped, Kise is a model after all. "

" Not if he's paying attention to them though. " Riko reasoned.

Seirin's team nodded their heads in agreement.

" Didn't I tell you to prioritize your team first before your fans?! " Kasamatsu yelled at the cowering Kise.

" B-but Kasamatsu-senpai! The girls were already circling around me that I couldn't escape-ssu! " Kise explained to his fuming captain.

 **" Oh ~? Is that so~? "** Kasamatsu asked.

" Yes-ssu! " Kise answered smiling at his senpai understanding his reasons when.

Kasamatsu suddenly kicked Kise by the stomach and send him flying.

 **" You could have just told them that you were busy and meeting up with your team than giving your fans your signature ! "** Kasamatsu yelled while kicking Kise.

" Forgive me, senpai! " Kise wailed while having crocodile tears.

" You know... " Seirin's phantom player said which got everyone's attention.

" The way Kasamatsu-senpai and Kise-kun argue reminds me of a married couple. " Kuroko continues, eyes glinting in amusement. His statement gets him gaping faces while few are laughing at his remarks.

" M-m-married c-co-c-couples?! " Kise stuttering at his former teammate's statement while having a visible blush in his face.

" **WHAT?!** There's NO WAY that we act like that, Kuroko-kun! " Kasamatsu grunted, also having a small blush on his face.

" Well, you are acting like one earlier. " Hyuuga remarked while chuckling.

 **" WE ARE NOT ! "** Kasamatsu and Kise wailed earning some few giggles and chuckling teammates.

" This certainly is entertaining. " Kuroko stated.

" KUROKOCHII ! " Kise wailed at his former teammate.

" Kasamatsu is the wife while Kise is the husband, huh? " Moriyama amusedly said receiving another gaping faces from Kasamatsu and Kise.

" I pity you, Kise. Getting yelled like that by your wife... You must have done something bad, huh? " Nakamura said having a fake sad smile in his face.

" Or maybe Kise is cheating on his wife ! What a bad husband you are. Tsk tsk. " Hayakawa added.

" I AM NOT-SSU! AND I'M NOT HIS HUSBAND! " Kise wailed at his teammates' remarks while having a more redded face. This only earns him a knowing smile from his team.

" You should love your wife, Kise-kun and don't cheat on Kasamatsu-senpai. It's bad, you know? " Kuroko innocently said to Kise.

" No! Kurokochii! I'm not bad-ssu! " Kise said having another crocodile tears in his eyes.

" So you do admit that you're his husband~. " Moriyama cheerfully said, amused.

 **" NOOO ! "** Both Kasamatsu and Kise yelled to their teammates, red tinting their now blushed faces.

Both Seirin and Kaijo laughs at this except Kuroko who is smiling silently but eyes glinting in amusement while watching the scene infront of him.

* * *

 ** _Finally Done~! Wow... This one is kinda long than the first one~ Well I did kinda think alot in my mind~ Please forgive me if the other characters doesn't really act like their self ! I don't really rememeber much how they talk and such ._**


	4. Too much of a coincidence! ( Tōō )

**_Eh? Already have 2-3 chapters already? Well... Yeah. That's because I first posted in Wattpad xD But I get to say it's kinda hard using this one... I mean... My first problem is the pictures for it... Both profile and the Fanfiction Story... But I'll try to learn more ~._**

 ** _I'll probably have 7 chapters today~. Since I have that many in wattpad at the moment~~. I'll be writing more later! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Seirin and Kaijo parted ways after the Kaijo's basketball team said that they'll be on their way and so the Seirin's basketball team resumed their walking towards their destinations.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _*sighs*_ " We haven't arrived to our destination yet but I'm feeling tired already. " Tsuchida mumbled while taking out a bottle of water.

" You got that right. " Fukuda grunted and continue " We just bump into Shutoku's basketball team then Kaijo's. "

" It almost feels like we're in some kind of death game. " Kawahara nervously added to which Tsuchida and Fukuda both nodded in agreement.

Hyuuga grunted " Augh. Please. I wanna reach our destination already! "

" Oh, that's right. " Kuroko suddenly said then turn to his coach. " Is Kiyoshi-senpai coming with us? "

" He will, Kuroko-kun. He just said that he needs to get something done first before joining us. " Riko answer while looking at her phone.

" You sure he'll come, Riko? " Hyuuga asked and suddenly gulped when he saw his coach showing a knowing smile.

" Oh, he will. I'll make sure he will. " Riko sarcastically ensure to Hyuuga while showing a smile that shows doom. The Seirin sweatdropped at this.

" But still. " Furihata started , unsure.

" What's wrong, Furihata-kun? " Kuroko asked his teammate who is walking along side him.

Furihata laughed nervously and continued " I'm having a feeling that we're going to bump to another team again... " Everyone grunted at this except for Kuroko who only blinked in response.

" Could be possible. " Hyuuga saying his thoughts allowed " We bumped into Shutoku then Kaijo. "

" Who's next? Tōō? " Koganei guessed. Suddenly all of them stopped walking which got Koganei confused. " What's wrong everyone? " He asked his now frozen teammates.

" That. " Hyuuga pointed infront of him.

Infront of the Seirin team is the Tōō's basketball team who is also frozen in their spot as they stare at the Seirin infront of them.

" Looks like you guess is right, Koganei-kun. " Kuroko stated to Koganei who is now gaping.

Seirin and Tōō both entered a staring competition that last for who knows how long until they heard a squeel that got them out of them tumor.

" Tetsu-kun~! " A pink haired girl shouted while running towards his target who is Seirin's phantom Kuroko Tetsuya and glomps him.

" M-momoi-san, c-can't...b-breath. " Kuroko said which made Momoi let go of him even though she didn't want to just yet.

" Sorry, Tetsu-kun! " Momoi apologizing to Kuroko.

" Do you really have to do that everytime you see him, Satsuki? " A new voice said.

"Mou! It's not like I see Tetsu-kun everyday, Dai-chan! " Momoi said while pouting, looking where the voice came from; there stands Tōō's ace Aomine Daiki.

" It doesn't mean you can hug him to death! " Aomine shouted to his childhood friend.

" Hmp. Whatever. Ganguro! " Momoi poutingly said while ignoring Aomine's shout of " Oi! ."

" Hello, Aomine-kun. " Kuroko politely greeted his former " light. "

" Yo, Tetsu! " Aomine greeted back his former " shadow. " Then turn towards his a gaping Kagami " Yo, Bakagami! ."

" **WHA?!** Who are you calling Bakagami, Ahomine?! " Kagami shouted.

" **A-aho?!** Don't call me that, Bakagami! " Aomine shouted back.

" Well, you do like an idiot that it sounded like you, **A-ho-mi-ne!** " Kagami sarcastically said to an annoyed Aomine.

" Why you-" Aomine started but was stopped by a sharp jab in his left waist by none other than his former " shadow ."

" Please be reminded that we're in a neighborhood, Ahomine-kun, Bakagami-kun. " Kuroko calmly said to both of his " light ."

" T-that h-hurts, Tetsu! " Aomine said while choking on his words because of the pain.

" Hah! Serves you right, Ahomine. " Kagami said while grinning.

" It looks like Bakagami-kun also wants one. " Kuroko darkly said to his " light ."

At this Kagami suddenly felt chills on his spines and begun sweating " N-no! I'm just k-kidding, Kuroko. " Kagami nervously laugh.

Kuroko only sighed on his teammates antics and looked away. Meanwhile the other people who is only watching at their teammates arguing finally spoked.

*coughs* Imayoshi stated getting everyone's attention " It's a shocking meeting you here that we got frozen still, Seirin."

"Mhm, it's the same to us, Imayoshi-san. We didn't expect on bumping into you. " _' Even though Koganei made a wild guessed and got it right. '_ Hyuuga stated.

" Such a pure coincidence , huh? " Imayoshi cheerfully said.

 ** _" This is too much of a coincidence! "_** The Seirin thought except Kuroko.

" Are you and your team also out hanging out? " Imayoshi asked Hyuuga.

" Ah, yeah. We're going for a picnic. " Hyuuga answered.

" A picnic? Hmm. That's great. " Imayoshi stated while smiling a bit then noticed something. " Where's Kiyoshi-san? He's not with you, Seirin? " He asked.

" Ah, Kiyoshi will join us later, he's just finishing something. " Riko announced.

" Ahh, I see. " Imayoshi nodded in understanding. " Well, we better go also. We don't wanna take your time since you have a picnic to catch. "

" Okay... Glad meeting you then, Tōō. " Hyuuga said.

" Same here, Seirin. " Imayoshi stated with a knowing smile which only made his teammates flinched and sweatdropped; Seirin got confused in their action.

" Come on, everyone. Let's go. " Imayoshi announce to his teammates which earned him a nod except for Aomine who is still having a mad staring contest with Seirin's ace Kagami.

" Let's go, Dai-chan! Or I'll burn your magazines~. " Momoi said to Aomine with a creepy smile.

Aomine sweatdropped at this " O-okay! Geez. Just leave my Mai-chan alone! " He then turned towards Kagami and Kuroko " Bye, Tetsu. See ya later, Bakagami. "

" Yeah, smack you later, Ahomine. " Kagami retort.

" Bye, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. " Kuroko politely said.

And after that, Both Tōō and Seirin parted ways after giving farewells to each other and... This marked another "not so" pure coincidence.

* * *

 ** _Quite short ? Don't worry. They'll appear again later on._**

 ** _Hint: Imayoshi's knowing smile ~v_**

 ** _Two more teams huh~_**

* * *

 ** _I Think I'm doing the Story too fast. What do you think?  
_**

 ** _I'm not much of a maker in this kind of stories but... I'll try to improve myself._**


	5. Too much of a coincidence! ( Yosen )

**_Hoh~ Yosen's up!... Well... You won't really read much of them talking but... Like the other teams, they'll appear again some time later.~_**

* * *

The Seirin , still walking towards their destination for picnic can't help but feel anxious. Why?

Well it's because they have a fuming captain walking infront of them , with an urge of killing someone.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **" Are we there yet?! "** A fuming Hyuuga asked his coach.

" Not yet, Hyuuga-kun. " Riko replied to the fuming Hyuuga, her team grunted at this.

" Remind me to ask, why did we tooked the long route towards our picnic area again? " Izuki tiredly asked.

" It's because coach wants us to have an exercise, Izuki-senpai. " Furihata answered.

" We should be cooling down , not working out! " Hyuuga frustratingly said.

" Sorry, sorry! I promise when we get there, we'll be able to have some fun! " Riko assured Hyuuga.

" Though when we reach the picnic area, we'll have some fun activities, right? " Fukuda said to the still fuming Hyuuga.

" Yeah and it's not like we're not having an exercise but atleast we'll have some fun. " Tsuchida added, his teammate nodding in agreement.

Hyuuga settling down a bit " Guess you're right. I just hope we get there so soon! "

" Why? Is there something wrong, Hyuuga? " Izuki asked his captain.

" It's because! We might bumped into another team like the others earlier! " Hyuuga getting frustrated once again.

" Ah, you're right. It's too much of a coincidence if we keep on bumping into them. " Izuki saying his thoughts.

 **" It's not a coincidence anymore! Someone is pulling the strings behind this ! I'm sure of it! "** Hyuuga shouted, eyes brows twitching.

His team sweatdropped at his statement.

" Hyuuga-senpai is right. It's not a coincidence anymore. " Kuroko agreeing to his captain.

" Hm? What makes you say that, Kuroko? " Kagami asked his "shadow."

" It's because we're running into them. " Kuroko replied to his "light" while pointing infront of him, Kagami looked where his "shadow" is pointing and gaped.

 **" Yosen?! "** Kagami shouted getting his team's aswell as Yosen's attention.

" Ah. " Both Yosen and Seirin blurted out upon seeing each other and engaged into a staring contest.

After some few minutes of staring at each other, Yosen's shooting guard broked the silence.

" Yo, Taiga, Seirin. " Himuro greeted. This made his team and Seirin broked their frozen state.

" Ah, hey! Tatsuya. " Kagami greeted back.

" What a coincidence running into you. " Himuro started but was then shocked because of Seirin's captain's shout.

 **" It's not a coincidence anymore! Someone is behind this! "** Hyuuga shouted out which made his team sweatdropped.

* * *

 ** _( How many times did they sweatdropped already? xD )_**

* * *

" Someone's behind what? " Yosen's point guard Fukui asked in confusion.

" Ah, sorry about that. It's just that we've been running into some other teams earlier. " Izuki explained.

" Like Shutoku, Kaijo and Tōō. Now you Yosen. " Koganei added.

" Ah, is that so? " Himuro asked, earning him some nod from Seirin for confirmation. Suddenly Himuro remembered about his one quiet teammate and turned his head.

" Atsushi, you're been quiet for awhile, is there something- " Himuro asked but stopped after knowing that his teammate isn't there.

" Eh? Atsushi? " Himuro looking around to look for his teammate only to see that his teammate is near Seirin. " Eh? "

" Hi, Kuro-chin. " Murasakibara greeted his former teammate.

" Hello, Murasakibara-kun. " Kuroko greeted back.

" Here, Kuro-chin. It's vanilla flavor. " Murasakibara said while offering a candy to Kuroko.

" Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. " Kuroko said, accepting the candy and unwrapping it.

" Your welcome, Kuro-chin. " Murasakibara replied while munching on his chips.

Himuro sweatdropped " Since when did you get there, Atsushi? "

" Hm~? Just awhile ago~. " Murasakibara replied to his teammate.

 _" I didn't even notice... "_ Himuro thought to himself as he watch Murasakibara talk to his former teammate. " Anyways, are you guys going somewhere? " Turning his head towards the other members of Seirin.

" Ah, yeah. We're going on a picnic. " Koganei answered cheerfully, while Mitobe nodded.

" Ehh~ How nice~ I wanna go too~. " Murasakibara lazily said still munching on his snacks.

" Atsushi, our coach is waiting for us, you know? " Himuro said to his teammate.

" Eh~~ But I wanna go with Kuro-chin, Muro-chin~. " Murasakibara sulking.

" Hm? You're meeting up with your coach, Tatsuya? " Kagami asked his "brother".

Himuro nodding his head " She needs help with something and asked if we can meet up with her. "

" Shouldn't you be going then? Your coach might have been waiting for you. " Hyuuga mentioned to Yosen.

" Ah! You're right! She might be furious by now! " Okumura nervously shouted.

" You're right. We better get going. " Liu said , his teammate agreeing.

" Let's go, Atsushi. " Himuro said to his sulking teammate. " We can catch up to them when we finish up. " Assuring his teammate.

" Really~? " Murasakibara brightly asked, which Himuro nodded his head. " Okay~! See ya later, Kuro-chin~! " Waving to his former teammate.

" Alright. See ya later, Murasakibara-kun. " Kuroko waved back.

" We'll be going now then. Nice seeing you, Seirin. " Fukui saying farewell to Seirin, his teammate waving also.

" Yeah. Nice seeing you too, Yosen. " Seirin's captain replied, waving back.

After awhile when Yosen's out of sight, Hyuuga suddenly blurted out, shocking his team.

 **" I'm telling you! This is not some kind of coincidence anymore! "** Hyuuga shouting out his frustration, his team sweatdropping.

" It's hard to believe in coincidence, but it's - "

 **" Die, Izuki! "** Hyuuga butted in, stopping him from making another lame puns.

" Now, now. Come down, Hyuuga. " Koganei stopping and tried calming down his captain, Mitobe also helping.

" I'm pretty sure now! We'll surely run into Rakuzan next! " Hyuuga continued shouting.

" Ah! " Riko blurted out, stopping Hyuuga and getting her team's attention to her.

Hyuuga calming down a bit, raised an eyebrow " What is it now, Riko? "

" Kiyoshi said that his errand is done and will be meeting with us soon. " Riko replied smiling.

" That's good news! " Koganei said cheerfully, his teammates also smiling.

" We better get going then too! " Fukuda said to his team.

Seirin nodded their heads in agreement and started walking -again-.

* * *

Just then, The phantom player noticed something and separated from his team, without their notice.

After awhile, Kagami was gonna asked his partner and looked but was shocked to see that his "shadow" was not there anymore.

 **"** **Wait!** **Kuroko!? Where are you?! "** Kagami frantically panicking, getting his team's attention.

" What is it, Kagami? " Izuki asked the panicking Kagami.

 **" Kuroko is not here! "**

 **" EHHH?! "** Seirin shouted and looked around to no vail.

" Where did he go?! " Riko starting to panicked aswell.

Seirin looks around for their phantom player but still no sign of him until.

" Eh? Seirin? What are you doing? " A voice came from their behind.

* * *

 ** _-To be continued-_**

* * *

 ** _I didn't get much of a good sleep while doing this chapter because of headache! Augh Dx  
_**

 ** _So Yeah... I got little problem on this one but... I think it's good now?_**

 ** _Now that i think of it ... Wow~ Just how far are they going before they reach their picnic area~? xD Well they did said Riko picked the longest route~ Oh well._**


	6. Too much of a coincidence! ( Rakuzan )

**_" Kuroko is not here! "_**

 ** _" EHHH?! "_**

 ** _" Where did he go?! "_**

 ** _" Eh? Seirin? What are you doing? "_**

* * *

" Eh? " Hyuuga turned around to the source of the voice and gaped along with his team as they saw Rakuzan staring at them.

" Rakuzan?! " Tsuchida, Fukuda and Kawahara shouted together, shocking Rakuzan.

" It is Seirin. " Rakuzan's shooting guard Mibuchi said with Hayama blinking in surpise.

 **" I knew it ! I was right ! "** Hyuuga shouted out.

" Right about what~? " Hayama innocently asked.

" Hyuuga said that we'll be running into you guys next. " Koganei replied.

" Oh? And why's that? " Rakuzan's center Nebuya asked.

" We've been running into the other teams earlier, the only left is you guys. " Koganei replied back, Mitobe nodding in confirmation.

" And now we've run into you, alright. " Izuki added crossing his arms.

" Hehh~~~ Such a coincidence, huh~? " Mibuchi said cheerfully.

Hyuuga grunted **" This is not a coincidence anymore! Someone is literally behind this! He planned this! I just knew it! "** His team sweatdropped.

" Really~? " Hayamas asked Seirin's captain, astonished.

" Why do I feel like we'll go nowhere if I keep talking to you? " Hyuuga sighed.

" That hurts you know! " Hayama wailed with fake tears.

 _" Kise No.2? "_ Seirin thought.

" By the way. " Rakuzan's captain started , surprising everyone.

 _" We forgot he's with us... "_ Mibuchi mumbled to himself.

" Where's Kuroko? He's not with you? " Akashi asked Seirin looking for the phantom.

" Ah! I forgot! Kuroko! " Kagami shouted, his team starting to panic aswell.

" That's right! Kuroko is missing! " Riko nervously said, getting Rakuzan's captain's attention.

" Kuroko is missing? What do you mean by that? " Akashi looking intently at Seirin's coach.

" Kuroko's with us just awhile ago before we run into you guys. " Izuki explained.

" He then suddenly vanished without us knowing! " Kagami added, still panicking.

" Maybe he's just around there somewhere, he couldn't have gone ahead since we're going on a picnic. " Furihata said trying to calm his teammates.

" You're right. We better go and find him. " Tsuchida told to his teammates, earning a nod and started running.

" Should we help them? " Mibuchi asked his captain.

Akashi nod " We should. " Him and his teammates catched up with Seirin and helped to find the phantom.

* * *

 **~ Time Skipped ~**

After awhile they still can't find their phantom player.

Rakuzan and Seirin stopped for a rest.

 **" Augh! Seriously! Where is he?! "** Hyuuga frantically said.

" Kuroko-kun's low presence is annoying sometimes. " Riko said sighing.

" What are we gonna do now? " Furihata asked, worried.

" Speaking of low presence... " Nebuya started, noticing something.

" What is it, Nebuya? " Hayama asked his teammate in wonder.

" Mayuzumi... Isn't with us either..." Nebuya continued, making his teammate also notice this.

" **Ah!** Now that you mentioned it! Mayuzumi is missing aswell! " Mibuchi shouted.

Akashi sighed " First Kuroko now Mayuzumi-san? "

Kagami grunted **" Kuroko?! Seriously where are you?! "**

" It's actually amazing how they can slipped out without us noticing. " Koganei said, sweating.

" Thanks to their low presence... " Tsuchida added.

Both Seirin and Rakuzan sighed.

Izuki's eyes started wandering around when he noticed something or more like someone.

" We should go and start looking for them ag- "

" Ah! " Izuki shouted pointing at something , stopping Hyuuga from talking and getting everyone's attention.

" What is it, Izuki? " Hyuuga asked, surprised.

" Over there! Isn't that Kuroko?! " Izuki said, still poiting at a direction.

Everyone looked over where Izuki was pointing and notice someone after awhile and notice that it was the person that they were looking for.

" There he is! " Furihata said, sighing in relief.

" But... He's with someone it seems. " Riko said after observing.

" Really? " Mibuchi asked, squinting his eyes " Who? " And after for awhile " Hey! Isn't that ?! "

" Mayuzumi?! " Hayama finished.

 **" EHHH?! "** Everyone shouted in surprise except Akashi who is only observing quietly.

" This is not good! " Koganei started.

" What do you mean, Koganei? " Izuki asked.

" Can't you remember?! Both of them are phantoms! They're rivals! " Koganei continues, sweating buckets.

" If they're going to face off each other now... " Furihata said, sweating also.

" It's gonna get chaos! " Fukuda added, shouting.

" You're right! We better stop them! Fast! " Tsuchida frantically said.

Just when they were about to dash towatds the two phantoms they were stopped by Riko.

 **" Wait! "**

" What is it, Riko!? We better stop them befo - "

" Just wait and observe first! I think they're talking to each other. " Riko explained.

" Eh? " Hyuuga said in confusion then looked over where the two phantoms were and saw that they were indeed talking but can't seem to hear.

" I can't hear what they're saying though. " Koganei said.

" Should we go nearer a bit? " Riko suggested.

" You mean we're gonna spy on them?! " Hyuuga frantically asked.

" We're just gonna observe, duh! You don't know what conversation they're doing but it might not be good! If they start giving nasty words to each other then we should separate them from each other, you know?! " Riko explained to everyone, which only earned her some sweatdropping and grunting.

" I don't think I'm gonna like this... " Hyuuga honestly said.

* * *

 **-While Rakuzan and Seirin are still talking-**

Few moments ago when Seirin while still walking, Kuroko saw a book store by the other side and got his attention and walk towards it.

" Hmm... Now that I remembered. " Kuroko mumbled looking at the front glass of the bookstore.

" Maybe I should look for some new books? " He continued, putting his fingers below his chin while thinking. After thinking for awhile. " Yosh, I'll look for a bit. "

He was about to enter inside when he noticed another presence and turned his head towards the newcomer. " Ah. "

The newcomer was Rakuzan's phantom player Mayuzumi Chihiro. The place also got his attention and walk towards it when he noticed another presence and looked down.

"Ah. " He also said. Noticing that the other's presence was no other than Seirin's phantom player Kuroko Tetsuya and both of them got engaged into a staring contest.

After engaging into a staring contest for who knows how long, Kuroko broked the tensed atmosphere.

" Hello, Mayuzumi-san. " Kuroko politely greeted, bowing.

" Hello to you too, Kuroko-kun. " Mayuzumi greeted back, returning the gesture.

Kuroko stared at Mayuzumi for awhile before asking " What are you doing here, Mayuzumi-san? "

Mayuzumi looked at the front store before returning his gaze to Kuroko " Just like you, I guess. I want to look inside this store for books. " He explained.

" Is that so? " Kuroko asked, tilting his head, which earned him a nod from Mayuzumi.

" Should we go together then, Kuroko-kun? " Mayuzumi offered.

Kuroko only blinked at this.

" I'm not really familiar with Tokyo, so maybe you can help me a bit? I'm not familiar with bookstores in this area. " Mayuzumi explained.

" Ah, sure. I'll be glad to. " Kuroko replied with a nod and a smile.

" Good then. " Mayuzumi said with a smile gracing on his face. He then goes infront of the bookstore's door and opened it. " Let's go? " He offered to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded and followed Mayuzumi inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rakuzan and Seirin who was observing the two phantoms saw the two go inside the bookstore together.

" They've gone inside together! " Hayama said, surpised.

" Let's go! " Riko told everyone.

" EH? We're following them?! " Hyuuga nervously asked.

" Ofcourse! Aren't you curious?! They've just gone inside together like they were friends! And we know that they're rivals, right?! " Riko cheerfully said, eyes glinting excitement.

" But still... Isn't it bad to spy on them? " Furihata anxiously asked.

" No it isn't! We're just gonna observe them! " Riko said in excitement.

" That's just the same as spying on them... " Hyuuga sighed.

" Whatever you say. " Riko replied.

" Let's go then! I'm also curious! It's not everyday you get to see two phantoms together! " Mibuchi said, eyes gleaming in excitement.

Some grunted, sighed and sweatdropped on the two's antics as they watched Riko and Mibuchi dashed where the two phantoms are.

" We should follow them... " Hyuuga suggested which everyone agreed.

" Should we go also, captain? " Hayama asked his captain, but only received silence in response.

" ... " Akashi didn't said anything and only walked to catch up with Seirin.

" Hmm? What's up with him? " Nebuya asked.

" Dunno. Let's go, Nebuya~. " Hayama replied, starting to walk to catch up also.

* * *

 ** _And... Here's where our Event Story will start! Probably... I think... xDD_**

 ** _Thank You for Reading~!_**


	7. The two phantoms in a bookstore

_**And... It's time for our two phantoms! Seriously... I think there's something missing... Can't put my finger on it... What about you~?**_

* * *

After entering the bookstore, the two phantoms looked through the shelves separately to look for their own books that they want to check or buy.

While the two phantoms were busy, our two teams namely Seirin and Rakuzan have also entered the bookstore and separate ( not too far ) from each other to avoid getting noticed. The two phantoms were too busy to notice their presence.

The Seirin and Rakuzan have been observing the two for awhile but their targets doesn't look like they'll engaged on a conversation. But their thoughts were erased once Rakuzan's phantom Mayuzumi walked towards Seirin's phantom Kuroko and called out to him.

* * *

" I found some books that caught my interest. What about you Kuroko-kun? Mayuzumi asked while walking towards the teal head teen.

" I found one but I'm still looking at the others. " Kuroko replied then turned towards the light grey head teen. " You got three of them? " Kuroko asked eyeing the books which is held by Mayuzumi.

" Yeah. I can't seem to choose since they all looked interesting. " Mayuzumi reasoned.

" I see. " Came the small response. While still eyeing the books Mayuzumi is holding, Kuroko saw the titles and chuckled a bit, startling the light grey head teen. " Romance novel? " Kuroko asked.

" Yeah. Why? Something wrong with it? " Mayuzumi asked back, still a bit dazed hearing the teal head's laugh.

" Nope. I just didn't know Mayuzumi-san into those kinds. " Kuroko replied.

" What? We have different kinds of taste. " Mayuzumi reasoned.

" Hai, hai. " Kuroko said, chuckling a bit, earning a glare from the light grey head teen.

" Stop laughing. What's yours anyways? " Mayuzumi asked, still glaring a bit.

Kuroko stopped laughing and showed Mayuzumi the book he's holding.

" Sherlock Holmes? " Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow. " You're into detectives I see. "

Kuroko nodded " I don't like suspense much though. "

" Is that the only book you'll buying? " Mayuzumi asked , tilting his head.

" I guess so. The other books didn't really caught my interest. " Kuroko sighed.

" Why don't you try other kinds of books other than detective stuffs? " Mayuzumi offered.

" Well pardon me if I'm not a romantisist like you. " Kuroko glared at the light grey head teen but to Mayuzumi , it's more like Kuroko was doing a pout instead.

Suddenly Mayuzumi raised a hand towards the teal haired boy and ruffled his hair, surprising the teal head in the process.

" Mayuzumi-san? " Kuroko asked, surpised by the light grey head teen's action.

" You know... What you're doing is a pout not a glare. " Mayuzumi said, still ruffling Kuroko's hair.

" Please stop messing my hair, Mayuzumi-san. " Kuroko frowns while prying off the light grey head teen's hand off.

" You don't like your hair getting messed up? " Mayuzumi teased.

" Ofcourse. It takes minutes to trim it after all. " Kuroko reasoned.

" Then... " Mayuzumi started, raising a hand once again towards the teal head's head, confusing him. Mayuzumi then started fixing Kuroko's hair, smoothing it. " I'll fix it since I was the one who messed it up. " Kuroko only blinked and remained silent.

" There we go. " Mayuzumi exclaimed after fixing Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko pouted " Please don't do that again. "

" Why? I fixed it, didn't I ? " Mayuzumi asked, smiling a bit.

Mayuzumi earned another glare from the teal haired teen with a ' Hmp' and Kuroko looked away. Mayuzumi then grinned at this without the latter noticing.

" Eh? Koganei-senpai? " Kuroko asked, surprised to see his teammate hiding beside the other shelves though failed.

Mayuzumi, also surprised looked where Kuroko was looking and saw some of his teammates too and frowns. " What are you guys doing? And why are you hiding there? "

At this everyone got out of there hiding place and walked towards the two phantoms.

" Oh, nothing much~. " Mibuchi replied, smiling, making the light grey head teen frown once more.

" So~? What are you guys doing~? " Hayama cheerfully asked, making Nebuya face palmed.

" As you can see, picking up some light novels. " Mayuzumi calmly replied, feeling a little bit annoyed.

" Geez, Kuroko! You made us worried! Suddenly vanishing like that! " Hyuuga frustratingly exclaimed to his phantom player.

" Yeah! We've been looking for you, you know?! " Kagami added.

" I'm sorry, Hyuuga-senpai, Kagami-kun. The bookstore caught my attention. " Kuroko reasoned.

" Well, seeing that's the case. Are you done? " Riko asked eyeing the books the two phantoms are holding.

" Yes, we are. We'll just go and purchase this books. " Kuroko replied with Mayuzumi nodding. He then felt someone staring at him and looked at the direction where the stare is coming from.

" Akashi-kun is also in this? " Kuroko frowns.

Akashi smiled a bit " Well, we did run into your team and also. " He then turned towards Mayuzumi. " Mayuzumi-san was also missing. It's a good thing we found you both in the same place. "

Kuroko only sighed at this " We'll go and purchase the books so that we can proceed. " He then started walking to the counter with Mayuzumi following him.

" We'll wait outside then! " Riko said to Kuroko. She then eyed her team and Rakuzan and told them to go outside to wait for the two phantoms.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile Outside the Bookstore-**

" I'm still kinda surprised that they'll have a conversation like that. " Koganei sighing a bit.

" Yeah, I mean they're chatting like they're known each other for a long time. " Tsuchida added.

" Well atleast they're getting along. " Hyuuga also sighing in relief.

" But how they intimate is something~. " Riko mentioned, curious.

" What do you mean by that, Riko? " Hyuuga said, frowning.

" Well, did you see how Mayuzumi ruffled Kuroko's hair? It's looked like he's affectionate towards him! " Riko squeeled.

" Don't forget Kuroko-kun also laugh there! Both of them were even smiling! " Mibuchi added, radiating sparkles around him.

 _" What the?! A fujoshi and a fudanshi ?! "_ Everyone thought except for Akashi who's being quiet.

Just then the two phantoms just got out of the bookstore and blinked seeing everyone either have a frown on their faces, a gleaming Riko and Mibuchi and a quiet Akashi.

" Is there something wrong? " Kuroko anxiously asked.

" Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, Kuroko-kun! " Riko cheered, Kuroko and Mayuzumi sweatdropped at this.

" Oh, you guys are done ? " Mibuchi asked, gleaming also.

" Ah, yeah. " Mayuzumi replied, getting confused by how they act.

Hyuuga sighed " Let's just go now. " Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kuroko turned towards his former captain " Akashi-kun and the others are coming along? "

" I don't see why not? We're also going on a picnic anyways so might aswell go along. " Akashi replied, grinning.

" Why do I have a bad feeling about this? " Kuroko blurted out.

Akashi walked towards the teal head " Oh, come on. Why feel scared? We're not gonna bite. " He chuckled, taking the teal head's hands and started walking away from the light gred head teen but not before giving him a knowing look, surprising the latter.

" Hoh~~~. " Mayuzumi mumbled, amused.

Kuroko got surprised by his former captain's action " Akashi-kun? "

Akashi turned to face Kuroko " It's better than letting you wonder around again. Your teammates will get worried again. " He reasoned smiling a bit, tagging the teal head.

Kuroko only sighed at this but didn't let go and let his former captain pulled him along.

The others was also surprised but let it off when they heard Akashi's reason and started walking also.

Off to picnic! ( Finally! . )

* * *

 ** _OH Gosh! I'm such a bad person! I just made Akashi-kun jealous! Dx ... Then again... You don't get to see a jealous Emperor everyday~.  
_**

 ** _Becareful, Akashi-kun... You're showing your jealous side~. You even made a challenge to Mayuzumi-kun~~~._**


	8. Seirin and Rakuzan's Picnic

_**Augh... I'm having a little trouble thinking what to write Q.Q**_

 _ **I wanted to put the games that they'll be playing in this part but...**_

 _ **I don't have any ideas yet... If you can help then I'll be more than glad to hear it~**_

* * *

After all the events that happened, taking the long route, running / bumping into Shutoku, Kaijo, Too, Yosen, Rakuzan and looking for their missing phantom that suddenly dissapeared only to find him at a bookstore... They finally arrived at the picnic area. Upon arriving, they saw Kiyoshi Teppei waving to them with a triumphant smile on his face. The two teams approaced him, greeted him and started settling their blankets, foods and drinks with the Rakuzan who tagged along after the bookstore incident ( Or should i call that as " the dissapearance of the phantom incident " ? ). Then they settled down to discuss what kind of games or events they'll play while they enjoy eating the foods they've brought. ( Rakuzan have their own foods and drinks so Seirin didn't have much of a problem since Rakuzan did said they were also gonna have a picnic ).

After settling down ( They have two blankets, they just combined it to make it bigger since they consist of two teams. ) they each had a conversation with each other. ( They're all sitting on the grass, cause sometimes in picnic areas, there will be tables for people to sit on but since their groups are rather big, they decided to settle down on the grass instead. They prefer it more that way. ) ( For the sitting arrangements... Let's just say on the left will be Rakuzan while Seirin will be on the Right side. )

* * *

"Three weeks of vacation,huh?" Hyuuga mumbled, closing his eyes, enjoying the fresh air.

"Our schools sure are carefree... Not that I'm complaining" Kagami huffed, sitting down near the teal head teen.

Kuroko blinked and stared at his partner "Did you just sound like Midorima-kun just now, Kagami-kun?".

"WHA- Shut up, Kuroko!" Kagami glared at his 'shadow'. The others just chuckled.

"Did Midorima rubbed his tsundereness at you, Kagami?" Koganei teased. Kagami's glare switched to Koganei.

"Please, Leave me alone!" Kagami shouted, only earning him some more laugh.

Kiyoshi chuckled "Now, now. Calm down, Kagami."

Kagami scowled a little.

"Kagami being tsun-dere-dere-"

"Shut up, Izuki." Hyuuga interfered.

* * *

 ** _-While Seirin are having their own conversation, the Rakuzan were quietly observing Seirin for awhile-_**

"Now that I think about it... Seirin sure have alot of members." Hayama spoked his thoughts.

"Well, we did have some 2nd and 3rd strings after all." Mibuchi reasoned.

"Can we just eat? I'm hungry!" Nebuya growled. Mibuchi glared at him. "All you can think of is food!".

"But I'm really hungry!," as if on cue, Nebuya's stomach made a rumbling sound. "See?".

"Ugh! Stop that rumbling sounds! It's disgusting, you muscle-head gorilla!" Mibuchi complained, scowling at his teammate.

"What did you just say!?" Nebuya countered.

The two ended up arguing, countiring each other's words with Hayama, Akashi and Mayuzumi sighing at their teammate's antics.

Akashi shook his head. "They never learn..." He sighed once again and looked towards where the teal head was and saw him having a conversation with his fellow teammates, his gaze softening.

Mayuzumi once again sighed, not even bothering to stop his teammates from bickering who are sitting next to him. _'Remind me to ask, why am I in this team again?'_ He inwardly groused. He then noticed the his redhead captain being unusually quiet, not stopping his teammates and looked at his direction. He was a bit surprised to see the redhead having a soft gaze and looked at who he was gazing at and saw it was teal head. Mayuzumi then turned his head and looked at the redhead captain again. He stared at him for a bit before narrowing his eyes.

"..."

Hyuuga heard footsteps and looked at its source and round his coach walking towards them.

"Anyone up for some games?" Riko asked, smiling.

Hyuuga shivered _'Why am I having a bad feeling for this?'_.

"Games,huh?" Mibuchi start thinking. But his thoughts was suddenly stopped when they a familiar voice. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw Murasakibara and Himuro walking towards them.

"Hi, everyone~." Murasakibara greeted, then noticed some more other people and saw his former captain. "Are~? Aka-chin is here too~."

"Hello, Murasakibara" Akashi greeted back, he then looked at Murasakibara's side "Hello to you too, Himuro."

"Hello, nice to see you, Akashi-san, Rakuzan." Himuro greeted back then turned towards Seirins "Yo,Taiga,Seirin."

Seirin greeted back. Murasakibara and Himuro sitted between the two teams and made themselved comfortable.

"You really did came back." Izuki said.

Himuro laughed nervously "Atsushi was being stubborn and said he wants to hang out with Kuroko."

"Mostly because there's food." Kagami scoffed.

Murasakibara glared at the Seirin's ace "Shut up, Bakaga-chin." He then turned towards and looked at his former captain ignoring Kagami's complains.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Aka-chin. Why are you here?" Murasakibara asked, munching on the chips he brought. ( He have some food with him ofcourse, though they're snacks nonetheless.

Akashi hummed "Since there's three weeks of vacation, we decided to spend it here. I also met with Midorima yesterday." He reasoned but Murasakibara looked like he's not satisfied with his former captain's reasons, thinking he still have other plans.

"What about you, Murasakibara?" Akashi asked back.

Murasakibara blinked "Same I guess~ Our team planned to spend our three weeks of vacation here~."

"We also accompanied our coach earlier for some errand. Right, Muro-chin?" He continued before looking at his partner.

Himuro nodded.

"Ah. That explains why Seirin said 'You really did came back' earlier." Hayama mumbled.

Murasakibara and Himuro looked at Hayama and nodded in response.

"Okay!," Riko said a little loud, gaining everyone's attention. "Back to the topic... Games, anyone?" She asked, smiling slyly.

* * *

 _ **Done~ Ugh! Hard to think! It is my first time making a fanfic so... Yeah...~**_

 _ **Next chapter will mostly consist of their activity/ games~. Now if you'll excuse me! I'm going back in the corner to think of some plans for the next chapter...** _

_**Thank you For Reading~!**_


	9. I found you, Akashi-kun

**_I wanted to combine this chapter to chapter 8: Seirin and Rakuzan's picnic but... I might get confuse so yeah. I'll just separate this one and make it as chapter 9. - I'm not really sure how many chapters will be made but I'll try my best on making them._**

* * *

Everyone shuddered ( except the gom ) upon seeing Seirin's coach Aida Riko's mysterious smile.

 _Translations: Join the game or you'll face a hellish training for a month~!_

Meanwhile Akashi is watching the scene in amusement, Mayuzumi was just staring, praying for their souls to survive _'Seirin's coach sure is scary... Like Akashi himself...'_ He inwardly shuddered. Kuroko was just being Kuroko...

Himuro was also inwarly praying for his 'brother' to survive his coach while Murasakibara was... just munching on his snacks. Not caring about the others' safety.

"Hmm...Well to start with...," Mibuchi's fore and thumb fingers were on his chin, thinking. "How about hide and seek to start our activities?"

"Good idea!," Riko smiling brightly. "It's one of the famous outdoor games afterall~" Akashi hummed in agreement.

"Alright, hide and seek it is then," Hyuuga nodding his head. "What are the rules?"

Riko still smiling "Since the picnic area is big, you can hide anywhere _-up the parking area only_ ," she replied, emphasizing the last part. Seeing no one disagreeing, she continued "Whoever is last to be found will be the one next one to be 'it'. The game will start when the 'it' player starts counting to 30. That means everyone have 30 seconds to hide. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Oh, further down the area is a lake," Riko eyed everyone. "No swimming," A few looks dissapointed and were grunting. "I mean it. No swimming. _Or Else~"_ Riko smirked in victory after seeing everyone except Akashi, Kuroko and Murasakibara shivered and nodded their heads readily.

"So... Who will be 'it'?" Koganei asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"How about Kuroko?" Kagami suggested, making everyone's attention turned to the teal head, said teen only blinked.

"How about it, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi inquired.

Kuroko nodded "I don't mind," he then turned towards his 'light' and smiled darkly "I'll be the _'it'_ then."

Kagami shuddered, understanding Kuroko's smile translated in _'I'll get you for this'_. Kagami felt uneasy but one thing for sure...He's certainly sure that he's doom.

"All right then!," Riko cheered "Remember the rules!" Everyone nodded.

Kuroko goes near a tree and crossed his arms before leaning his head to it and closing his eyes. Then he started counting. Everyone split up, dashing in each direction.

* * *

Himuro is seen running along with Murasakibara. They found a small building ( mostly for comfort rooms you see at some picnic areas ) and quickly dashed to the other side to hide themselves. Himuro peeked to see if Kuroko was walking near them, and when he saw no one, he opened his mouth and sighed in relief. Though they're not really quiet since Murasakibara was still munching on some snacks and making loud noises... Himuro just hoped the noises won't give them away.

 **...**

Nebuya and Hayama are seen together running on the parking area and quickly found themselves a spot to hide. Hayama was on a look out when he heard a loud grumbling and quickly turned his head and saw his teammate patting his stomach lightly.

"Nebuya! Your grumbling stomach will give us away!" He complained.

"What can I do? I'm feeling hungry!" Nebuya reasoned.

"We just ate some earlier!," Hayama growled, annoyed. "Can't you wait until the end of the game?!"

"Tell that to my hungry stomach." Nebuya replied with a blank expression.

"Ugh! So unreasonable!," Hayama sighed "I just hope this'll be over soon or I might go crazy!"

 **...**

Meanwhile, Akashi just walked not really far from the teal head and hid in a tree, leaned on it while crossing his arms and wait to be _'found.'_

 **...**

Hyuuga after almost 30 seconds, climbed a tree and made himself comfortable on one of the branch, sighing in relief. But his relief was quickly demolished when he sensed another presence... A big one and looked at his left and saw Kiyoshi smiling sheepishly at him.

"What the?! Kiyoshi!" Hyuuga growled, cursing himself _'Of all people I get to stuck up with, why him?!'_

"Yo, Hyuuga" Kiyoshi greeted, still having the sheepish smile.

"Be quiet, Kiyoshi or Kuroko might find the two of us" Hyuuga warned, still a little annoyed that he wasn't the only one hiding on the tree he's in at the moment.

"You mean Kuroko might find the five us,Hyuuga" Kiyoshi corrected, chuckling.

"Huh? What do you-," Hyuuga got confused then got shocked when he looked by Kiyoshi's shoulder and found his three other teammates sitting on the branches of the other tree next to them. "What the?! You!" The three noticed Hyuuga and greeted him anxiously and nervously.

"Y-yo, Hyuuga-senpai" Fukuda greeted, sweating buckets.

"N-nice to see you, Hyuuga-senpai" Furihata greeted, laughing nervously.

"Ahaha... Guess the five of us have the same idea huh?," Kawahara laughing anxiously. "Hiding on a tree..."

There was dead silence for awhile. Then all of the sighed in dissapointment or in defeat. And all of them stay for awhile and waited to be _'found.'_

* * *

Akashi was silently leaning on the tree while looking at the sky, remembering today's events.

"Why am I so bothered about it?" He sighed then remembers what he saw on the bookstore where they saw the two phantoms.

 ** _~ Flashbacks~ ( Mostly consists of chapter 7 )_**

 _"I found some books that caught my interest. What about you Kuroko-kun?" Mayuzumi asked while walking towards the teal head teen._

 _"I found one but I'm still looking at the others" Kuroko replied then turned towards the light grey head teen. "You got three of them?" Kuroko asked eyeing the books which is held by Mayuzumi._

 _"Yeah. I can't seem to choose since they all looked interesting" Mayuzumi reasoned._

 _" I see" Came the small response. While still eyeing the books Mayuzumi is holding, Kuroko saw the titles and chuckled a bit, startling the light grey head teen. "Romance novel?" Kuroko asked._

 _"Yeah. Why? Something wrong with it?" Mayuzumi asked back, still a bit dazed hearing the teal head's laugh._

 _"Nope. I just didn't know Mayuzumi-san into those kinds" Kuroko replied._

 _"What? We have different kinds of taste" Mayuzumi reasoned._

 _"Hai, hai" Kuroko said, chuckling a bit, earning a glare from the light grey head teen._

 _"Stop laughing. What's yours anyways?" Mayuzumi asked, still glaring a bit._

 _Kuroko stopped laughing and showed Mayuzumi the book he's holding._

 _"Sherlock Holmes?" Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow. "You're into detectives I see"_

 _Kuroko nodded "I don't like suspense much though"_

 _"Is that the only book you'll buying?" Mayuzumi asked , tilting his head._

 _"I guess so. The other books didn't really caught my interest" Kuroko sighed._

 _"Why don't you try other kinds of books other than detective stuffs?" Mayuzumi offered._

 _"Well pardon me if I'm not a romantisist like you" Kuroko glared at the light grey head teen but to Mayuzumi , it's more like Kuroko was doing a pout instead._

 _Suddenly Mayuzumi raised a hand towards the teal haired boy and ruffled his hair, surprising the teal head in the process._

 _"Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko asked, surpised by the light grey head teen's action._

 _"You know... What you're doing is a pout not a glare" Mayuzumi said, still ruffling Kuroko's hair._

 _"Please stop messing my hair, Mayuzumi-san" Kuroko frowns while prying off the light grey head teen's hand off._

 _"You don't like your hair getting messed up?" Mayuzumi teased._

 _"Ofcourse. It takes minutes to trim it after all" Kuroko reasoned._

 _"Then..." Mayuzumi started, raising a hand once again towards the teal head's head, confusing him. Mayuzumi then started fixing Kuroko's hair, smoothing it. "I'll fix it since I was the one who messed it up" Kuroko only blinked and remained silent._

 _"There we go" Mayuzumi exclaimed after fixing Kuroko's hair._

 _Kuroko pouted "Please don't do that again"_

 _"Why? I fixed it, didn't I ?" Mayuzumi asked, smiling a bit._

 _Mayuzumi earned another glare from the teal haired teen with a ' Hmp' and Kuroko looked away. Mayuzumi then grinned at this without the latter noticing._

 **...**

 _"I'm still kinda surprised that they'll have a conversation like that" Koganei sighing a bit._

 _"Yeah, I mean they're chatting like they're known each other for a long time" Tsuchida added._

 _"Well atleast they're getting along" Hyuuga also sighing in relief._

 _"But how they intimate is something~" Riko mentioned, curious._

 _"What do you mean by that, Riko?" Hyuuga said, frowning._

 _"Well, did you see how Mayuzumi ruffled Kuroko's hair? It's looked like he's affectionate towards him!" Riko squeeled._

 _"Don't forget Kuroko-kun also laugh there! Both of them were even smiling!" Mibuchi added, radiating sparkles around him._

 ** _~ End of Flashbacks~_**

Akashi also remembered the surpise reaction he got from the teal head when he suddenly tooked his hand and tagged him away from the light grey head teen. He awkwardly laughed at himself.

"He must have thought I looked weird and stupid after I done that..." He sighed in frustration. His thoughts was stopped when he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Who thought you looked 'weird and stupid'?" The voice asked the redhead.

Akashi quickly looked at his side, shocked is seen on his face. He saw the teal head staring at him, smile graced on his face. Akashi kept on blinking as if what he's seeing right now was just an illusion, but stopped when he heard the other laughed.

"Akashi-kun's face is priceless," Kuroko chuckled. Akashi was just standing still, staring at the teal head, frozen on his spot as he listens to the teal head's melodious laugh.

After some minute or so, Kuroko stopped laughing and looked intently at his former captain, smile still graced on his face.

Akashi then blinked when he saw Kuroko smiled wider.

 **...**

 _"I found you~ Akashi-kun"_

* * *

 ** _Feels like a cliff hanger... Don't you think so~?_**

 ** _I Hope you like it~! ( Nothing much to say... My words are worn out... .v. )_**

 ** _Thank you for Reading~!_**


	10. Hiders and Seeker(s)

_***Dies* ... Somehow... I can't seem to picture what will happen next...**_

 _ **Great! Cliff hanger for me too! What kind of author am i?!**_

 _ **Inner self: Basically, you're a noob, duh?**_

 _ **Outer self: Please be quiet...**_

 _ **" I'm sorry for the Lack of Title! q.q "**_

* * *

 _"I found you~ Akashi-kun"_

 **...**

Akashi blinked once, blinked twice ... Then it finally dawned on him.

 _'Ah! I forgot we're in the middle of a game! How can I be so careless?!'_ He inwardly scold himself, all the awhile the teal head couldn't get enough smiling at himself, getting a sense of victory for capturing his former teammate unaware of his surrounding, even though he was amused, he felt worried and wanted to ask why his former captain was spacing out but... He'll ask some other time.

"How long are you going to be frozen there, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, stiffening a chuckle that's about to come out of his mouth.

Akashi sighed "I was too deep in thoughts that I didn't even sensed your presence...," He chuckled awkwardly and turned his attention completely to the teal head "Sorry about that"

"It's alright," Kuroko replied, smiling a bit, but then his smile grew a bit, making Akashi blinked his eyes again "I first found Akashi-kun of all people! I'm feeling a sensation of victory" He chuckled.

Akashi glared a little at his former teammate "I should congratulate you for that achievement of yours but I'm rather feeling insulted"

"Is that so~?" Kuroko smiled playfully when he saw his former captain glared at him.

Akashi's eyebrows twitched at the teal head's response, then sighed "Whatever"

"Alright~," Kuroko smiled in victory "I have to find the others. Akashi-kun can go back to our picnic spot" He then turned around and started walking to find the others but was stopped when his arms was gripped by his former captain.

 **...**

Akashi grabbed the teal head's wrists gently when the teal head was about to walked off, but told to be truth, he was also shocked by his own action.

"Wait" Akashi managed to said after he tooked hold of the teal head's wrists and stopped the teal head from taking another step.

Kuroko was surprised by his former captain and turned around to face him again.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"I'll... go with you"

Kuroko only blinked.

Akashi sighed when he saw the teal head's confused expression. "Don't worry, I won't get in your way," He gently let go of the teal head's wrists. "I'll just tag along...," A smirked made its way to his lips "I want to see their reactions once you found them in their hiding spots"

It's Kuroko's turn to sigh "Akashi-kun sure is having fun"

Smirk still on Akashi's face, he respond "Better than just staying and waiting,right?," He walked past the teal head then looked by his shoulder "Let's go?"

Kuroko nodded his head and walked along side with his former captain.

 **...**

Kuroko and Akashi have been wandering around the area when they heard a crunching sound. They stopped on their tracks and looked at each other.

They heard another crunching sound and darted their attentions towards the small building and looked at each other again, stiffling thei chuckles.

Akashi stayed where he was standing while Kuroko made his way to the other side of the building and peeked at little. He saw Himuro looking at Murasakibara who keeps on munching on his snacks ( Wow just many snacks does he have? ) with a defeated look.

Kuroko completely walked near them then coughed, catching the pairs attention. Himuro has a surprised expression on his face while Murasakibara stopped munching and looked at his former teammate for awhile then continue eating.

Himuro awkwardly laughed "We've been found" Murasakibara only hummed.

Kuroko chuckled a bit.

The pair then walked out of their hiding spot and saw Akashi smirking at them.

"Are~? Aka-chin's with Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara said between his munching.

"Was it Akashi that found the spot where we're hiding or...?" Himuro inquired.

"Murasakibara's munching," Akashi answered, amused "I'm just tagging along"

"I see," Himuro chuckled a bit "We'll head back and wait for you guys"

Both Kuroko and Akashi nodded and continue their seeking but before they could continue on their tracks they heard a small noise coming inside the small building. Akashi once again stayed while Kuroko looked inside ( He walked in the male room ofcourse~ )

Once Kuroko entered he heard someone's voice with a _'Shhh'_ sound. From one of the stall he saw three pairs of feet and Kuroko tried to stifled a laugh and walked towards it. Once Kuroko was standing by the front door, he gently and lightly grabbed the door knob and counted _three_ then in a flash, he opened it. He received different kinds of reactions. Koganei was flailing his arms around, Mitobe's eyes were wide in shock while Kagami let out a shriek for about a minute. After that they got out of the bathroom and saw Akashi looking at them with amusement and groaned in embarassment except for Mitobe who was scratching his head in embarassment too. The three goes back while Kuroko and Akashi looked for the others.

 **...**

After some minutes of walking they crossed some few trees and wanders their eyes around for any signs of the others. They suddenly heard someone chuckling and got confused since it was coming from above. Kuroko looked up and saw his team captain hand chopping Kiyoshi then he looked to the other side of the tree and saw his other three teammates glancing down at his with awkward smiles. The other two keeps on arguing until they heard a cough and looked down and saw both Akashi and Kuroko looking at them, amusement dancing in their eyes. With final and hard hand chopped on Kiyoshi's head, Hyuuga jumped down with an annoyed expression while disregarding Kiyoshi's _'Ouch! That hurts,Hyuuga'_ complain. The other three also climbed down and greeted Akashi and Kuroko before going back to their picnic spot.

Hyuuga sighed as Kiyoshi climbed down from the tree "All of people I get to stuck with"

Kiyoshi chuckled and put an arm around Hyuuga's shoulder "Come now, Hyuuga. It was fun!"

"For you it is. For me it's annoying! Considering I get to stucked with you!" Hyuuga retort.

Kiyoshi only laughed at this then turned towards Akashi and Kuroko "We've been found~ Good luck finding the others~" He then walked off while pulling an annoyed Hyuuga with him.

Akashi and Kuroko watched them till they were out of sight.

"Hyuuga-san and Kiyoshi-san sure gets along pretty well" Akashi commented. Kuroko nodded his head, agreeing.

 **...**

Continuing walking, Akashi and Kuroko decided to go by the parking area to find the others but was stopped in their tracks when they heard some rustling sounds. Kuroko looked at his left side and saw the bushes rustling and sighed. He then walked towards it while Akashi stay.

While nearing it, Kuroko heard someone talking.

"Stop moving, Izuki" A voice said, Kuroko recognized as Tsuchida.

"It's tingly in here" Another voice said, it was Izuki.

"What does that even mean?" Another one, who was Mayuzumi.

Kuroko blinked when he heard Mayuzumi's voice. _'I thought I'll find Mayuzumi-san hiding with Mibuchi-san... I wasn't expecting he'll hide with Izuki-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai...'_ He then sighed and called out to them.

"Izuki-senpai, Tsuchida-senpai, Mayuzumi-san... I found you"

"Ah" He heard the three said simultaneously and heard another rustle and saw them coming out of their hiding.

Tsuchida laughed "We've been found"

"If Izuki-san didn't moved alot, Kuroko-kun wouldn't have found us out" Mayuzumi complained.

Izuki only scratched his head. Kuroko smiled a bit.

While walking out Mayuzumi saw Akashi looking at them with amusement but when their eyes clashed with each other, Akashi's expression turned into a blank one. The two engaged into a staring contest.

"Hm? Akashi? Why are you with Kuroko?" Izuki asked, surprised seeing Akashi with Kuroko.

This broke their staring contest and Akashi turned his attention to Izuki.

"Just tagging along" Akashi's only reply.

"I see" Izuki managed to say when he felt the atmosphere around them tensed up.

"Let's go back, Izuki, Mayuzumi" Tsuchida maneuver, trying to break the tensed atmosphere. Izuki nodded and start walking.

Mayuzumi eyed Akashi first then Kuroko "We'll be going now then"

Kuroko hummed and nodded his head.

When the three was out of sight, Kuroko turned around and eyed his former captain.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sensing his former teammate's worries, he turned his attention to the teal head "It's nothing, Kuroko. Let's go?"

Kuroko only nod.

 **...**

The two reached the parking area and started looking around. Just when they thought that the other people they're seeking around aren't there, they heard a weird sound... More like a rumbling sound, followed by a yell.

"Ugh! I said stop that rumbling sound already!" A complaining voice said, Akashi recognized the voice as Hayama.

Another rumbling sound was heard. Kuroko tried to cover his laugh while Akashi raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I told you I can't!," Another voice, it was Nebuya, making Akashi sighed at his teammate's antics "I'm hungry!"

Akashi sighed again and give Kuroko a signal to uproach the two who was hiding. Kuroko nodded his head and started uproaching those who were hiding and saw the two glaring at each other. Knowing that they haven't spotted and noticed his presence, he coughed.

The two he heard him coughed, jumped out of surprised and saw the teal head looking at them, amused.

"K-Kuroko!" Hayama shouted, surprised.

Nebuya blinked when he saw the teal head.

Kuroko smiled a bit, amusement in his eyes "I found you"

The two sighed and Hayama glared at his teammate "This is your fault!"

"Not mine! It was my stomach!" Nebuya retort.

"Hai, Hai. That's enough you two" A voice called out.

Hayama and Nebuya looked by the teal head's shoulder and saw their captain smirking at them. The two shuddered.

"W-we'll go back now" Hamaya stated.

"Y-yeah" Nebuya agreed.

Then the two started dashing and out of Akashi and Kuroko's sight. The teal head raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why do I feel like you made them run like that?"

"Now where did you got that idea from?" Akashi asked back, smirking.

"Nevermind," Kuroko sighed "That leaves Riko-san and Mibuchi-san"

Akashi hummed and they once again continue seeking for the other two.

 **...**

"Any sign of them?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko sighed "No," looking around "Weird... They couldn't have gone out of the parking area"

Akashi also looked around and when they saw no one, he maneuvered Kuroko to go back to the picnic area which Kuroko agreed to.

The two then goes back and spotted the others and approached them. Upon approaching they saw the other two they were looking for and saw other more familiar faces.

"There you two are! We've been waiting for you!" Riko exclaimed.

Akashi forced himself not to rolled his eyes. "We're the ones who've been looking for you. Where did you go to?"

"Ah! Well you see, we've run into these guys" Mibuchi explained, poiting at some familiar faces.

"Yo Akashi, Tetsu" Aomine greeted.

"Akashi, Kuroko" Midorima greeted the two.

"Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun!" Momoi greeted, squeeling.

"Hey, Tet-chan! Akashi!" Takao greeted, waving.

"Kurokochii!" Kise greeted, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Kuroko. We meet again," Kasamatsu greeted the teal head then turned towards the redhead "Nice to see you, Akashi"

Both Akashi and Kuroko greeted back.

Riko then laughed making everyone turned towards her.

"Looks like we're back from the beginning!," Riko then smirked making some people shiver "Shall we continue where we left off~?"

* * *

 ** _Six more people been added to the party!_**

 ** _This'll be hard for me to do... Having alot of people in the story..._**

 ** _Wish me Luck!_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _Thank You for Reading~!_**


	11. Pairs and Suggestions ( Updation )

**_This is just an updation for the incoming chapter 11 :_**

 ** _In this chapter will probably more plays:_**

* * *

 _1\. Stuck in the Mud ( I read Miss Mairin's fanfiction called " Childhood Games " And liked the ideal game so why not~? )  
_

 _2\. Truth or Dare ( Rinfantasy's Idea. I thank you ^^ )_

 _3\. Cops and Robbers ( Once again Rinfantasy's Idea. But this kind of play will appear on different chapters. )_

 _If you want to suggest another play for their activities, feel free to comment or message._

* * *

 ** _Now... Who are the pairs you want to have in this scenes? ( Name the pairs and the game, 1 for Stuck in the Mud, 2 for Truth or Dare )_**

 _This Fanfiction is mostly Akakuro ( Fav OTP o3o ) But most scenes here will also have MayuKuro ( Cheers! ) So they're out. But you can still suggest what kind of dares you want for them and your other pairs~  
_

* * *

 _The people that are currently active :_

 ** _Seirin  
_**

Kuroko Tetsuya  
Kagami Taiga  
Hyuuga Junpei  
Izuki Shun  
Mitobe Rinnosuke  
Koganei Shinji  
Tsuchida Satoshi  
Furihata Kouki  
Kawahara Koichi  
Fukuda Hiroshi  
Aida Riko  
Kiyoshi Teppei _  
_

 ** _Rakuzan_**

Akashi Seijuro  
Reo Mibuchi  
Kotaro Hayama  
Eikichi Nebuya  
Mayuzumi Chihiro

 ** _Tōō_**

Aomine Daiki  
Momoi Satsuki

 ** _Kaijo  
_**

Kise Ryouta  
Kasamatsu Yukio

 _ **Shutoku** ( Hoh~? Ofcourse they're the pair, right~? ) **  
**_

Midorima Shintaro  
Takao Kazunari

 _ **Yosen** ( Meh .v. This pair... So cute o3o, right~? right~? ) **  
**_

Murasakibara Atsushi  
Himuro Tatsuya

* * *

 ** _Still writing, still writing ... I'll wait for your suggestions~~~_**

 ** _You can come up with any kind of Questions and Dares for your pairs ( Can be funny, cute or romantic, it's up to you )_**

 ** _for the game " Truth or Dare "_**


	12. Countdown! Start!

_**Sorry for the long update. I just gotten busy with other things...**_

 _ **I also wanted to make this chapter longer than the others.**_

 _ **I'll also be changing the chapter's titles. But more like just adding some more words to the titles.**_

 _ **Like Arc or something~? Dunno.**_

* * *

"We've got alot more people in here now," Hyuuga informed while looking at everyone. "Should we play something else?"

"Hmmm...," Riko was in deep thoughts while eyeing every people with them "You're right... I think playing Hide and Seek will be a little difficult for us considering more people joined in"

"So, what should we do next?" Koganei asked.

Everyone begun thinking when an idea popped in Takao's mind and perked up.

"I know!" He begun, making everyone surprised an quickly turned to face him "Let's play _'Stuck in the Mud'_!"

"Stuck in the what?" Izuki asked, confused.

Fukuda raised his hand to gain everyone's attention and asked "Does it include real mud?... I hope not"

Himuro chuckled "No, it doesn't, Fukuda-san"

"Then, how do you play it?" Furihata asked.

"It's a variation of tag," Kagami started explaining "Like in the game of tag, the tagger chased the players that are in the game. The difference is that when the player got tagged, they have to stand with their legs and arms apart and they cannot move. The only way to release them or untagged them is to go under the player who got tagged, either their legs or arms by the player who hasn't been tagged yet"

Himuro continued the explanation "The game continues for about 5-10 minutes or until everyone got tagged. But since we got alot of people, we can use more taggers"

"There you have it," Riko said simply. "Did everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"How will we split up the players and the taggers?" Tsuchida inquired.

"I have an idea!," Kise gleefully said, gaining everyone's attention and kept quiet, asking for him to continue.

"I have two colored papers here with me. We can use them to know who are the players and the taggers"

 _-Silence-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm not gonna ask wherever you get that colored papers from" Kasamatsu huffed, Kise pouted at his statement.

"It's almost like Kise already know this is gonna happen" Aomine added.

"Ki-chan! Are you secretly a masochist?!" Momoi asked, giving Kise a face of disbelief.

"Wha?! I am not! And which part am I a masochist, Momoichii!?" Kise wailed.

"Be quiet, idiot!" Kasamatsu irritatedly kicked Kise.

"Wha! Kasamatsu-senpai! Hidoi!"

"Anyways!," Riko exaclaimed to get everyone's attention "We'll only need two colors. Kise-kun, please get them ready"

"Got cha-ssu!" Kise replied and started ripping the colored papers, completely forgetting that Kasamatsu just kicked him.

"How Kise forgotten that pain from your kicked is beyond me, Kasamatsu" Aomine said, sweat dropping while watching the blonde ripping the colored papers while happily humming.

"It's beyond me either" Kasamatsu replied.

"Kaijo's Kise Ryouta sure is a hard headed one, even though his teammate kicked him that hard, he's still able to move like it's nothing" Hayama complimented with Nebuya nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, he is Sei-chan's former teammate after all" Mibuchi muttered.

Momoi giggled "He won't be our Ki-chan if he can't handle that"

"Stop talking like I'm not here-ssu!" Kise exclaimed while pouting.

"Just take it as a compliment, Kise" Aomine sarcastically said, earning a glare from the blonde.

Seirin watched the conversation happening infront of them in amusement.

"This day sure is a great day!" Kiyoshi suddenly said out of the blue.

"Huh? Why are you suddenly saying that, Kiyoshi?" Hyuuga asked the smiling Kiyoshi beside him.

"Well it's because...," Kiyoshi reasoned, looking at everyone "It's not everyday you get to hang out with everyone like this"

Hyuuga stared at Kiyoshi for awhile then to the crowd and hummed in agreement "If you're considering being with the other teams then I'll agree with you on that"

"But..." Koganei started, making Mitobe looked at him in confusion.

"But?" Tsuchida asked.

"What is it, Koganei-senpai?" Furihata also asked, Fukuda and Kawahara also looked at Koganei with both confusion and worries.

"It's just that... To be with the whole Kiseki No Sedai is a little bit surprising" Koganei continued.

"Ohhh..." Tsuchida, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara flatly said simultaneously.

Izuki sighed "I was getting worried when you trailed off your words..."

"That's what you're worried about?" Riko asked.

"Not really," Koganei replied. "More like surprised?"

"What's with the question there?!" Hyuuga urged himself not to facepalmed at his teammate's remark.

Koganei only scratched his the back his head while laughing awkwardly. Mitobe only shooked his head.

"Yep. Everyone's lively" Kagami simply said.

"Not you too, Kagami-kun," Kuroko muttered "Suddenly saying things out of the blue"

Kagami glared at his 'shadow' "Leave me alone!"

"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun" Kuroko sarcastically replied.

* * *

 _ **... After Awhile ..**_.

"Done!," Kise happily informed "I separated the colors according to Aida-san's instructions"

"Instructions?" Midorima raised an eyebrow, asking for explanations.

"Alright. Listen everyone" Riko announced. When she saw that everyone's listening, she started explaning.

"Since there are 25 people here, we'll choose 5 players to be the taggers by taking a stick with the color in its ends" Riko explained, showing a can with thin sticked in it.

"So that's why Kise was taking a little long to finish the colored papers" Takao concluded.

 _"No peeking allowed"_

"Alright," Hyuuga nodded his head "So, who'll start us off?"

"Seirin can start" Mayuzumi replied.

Seeing no one disagreeing, Riko presented the can infront of her team. Then starting with Kuroko, one by one, they tooked a stick. Next was Rakuzan, then Yosen, Kaijo, Tōō and lastly Shutoku.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"This is..." Riko managed to said.

"Well... This is unexpected" Kiyoshi complimented, grinning.

Hyuuga shrugged "Can't do anything about it. It's been decided"

"Good luck, Atsushi" Himuro cheered his partner.

Murasakibara hummed.

"Go, go, go, Akashi!" Hayama cheered loudly.

"It's not bad to cheer but let me remind you that you're part of them game, Hayama" Nebuya stoically said.

"I know, I know" Hayama replied, waving his hand at Nebuya; Nebuya only grumbled.

"Go, Dai-chan!," Momoi cheered "Go get'em!"

"Heh! You got it!," Aomine replied enthusiastically then turned into Kagami then grinned mischievously "Prepare to lose, Bakagami!"

"You're on, Ahomine!" Kagami hissed.

"Oi, oi. We're not starting yet. Don't get excited" Kasamatsu scolded; making Aomine and Kagami stop, for awhile.

"Wish me luck, Shin-chan!," Takao said; he then moved closer to Midorima and whispered "Be careful... Always be on your guard" He warned.

Midorima shuddered at his partner's warning "What are you upto, Takao?"

Takao just shrugged "Who knows~"

 **"TAKAO!"**

Takao then teased Midorima by poking his tounge out. This only made a vein popped out of Midorima's head.

"Good luck, Shin-chan!" Takao cheered before skipping to the taggers' team.

Midorima only crossed his arms "Hmp. I don't need luck. I have my lucky item for today. Oha-asa says Cancers are second place today. As long as I have my lucky item, I will never lose" He muttered _'Though Oha-asa did said to be careful with scorpions today...'_ He thought then looked at his partner whose having a conversation with his team _"The Taggers"_. He stared at his partner for awhile before turning around and walking off; a single sweat rolling on his face.

* * *

After separating the Players and Taggers, Riko started explaining the rules.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alright. Before I start explaining the rules, let me introduced to you the taggers of the game incase some of you _Might_ forgot who the taggers are," Riko started, emphasizing the word _'Might'_ then continued, extending a open palm infront of the taggers. "From Seirin we have Hyuuga Junpei," Hyuuga nodded his head. "From Rakuzan, Akashi Seijurou," Akashi also nodded his head. "From Tōō, Aomine Daiki," Aomine have both of his arms on the back of his head while grinning mischievously at Kagami; Kagami only ignored it. "From Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi," Murasakibara raised his hand in response before going back on munching his snacks. "And from Shutoku, we have Takao Kazunari" Takao waved his hand cheerfully before a smirk made its way to his face as he looks at his partner; Midorima shuddered in response.

"Those that didn't get their names called are the runners" She said; earning nods in response.

"Here are the rules" Riko said, explaining. "Your field will only be the picnic area. Run outside the said field and you'll be disqualified. You can use tricks to outrun your taggers except using items. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun already explained how to play the game so, there's no need for me to explain"

"Question!" Koganei said in a loud voice.

"What is it, Koganei?"

"Are you and Momoi-san joining the game?"

"Ah, no," Momoi replied "We'll guard the foods while you guys do your fun activity"

"I'll keep them company," Mibuchi added "You guys just enjoy"

"Well... If you say so" Izuki said.

Mitobe was looking at the three with worried expression.

"Don't worry, Mitobe," Koganei assured Mitobe after seeing the expression on his face. "They'll be fine. Mibuchi-san's with them after all"

"Yep. That's right" Riko added, assuring Mitobe.

Mitobe looked at them for awhile before nodding his head in consent.

"So then! Let's start!" Kiyoshi cheerfully said.

"How are we going to start?" Fukuda can't helped but asked.

"Us taggers will count to 10. Use the 10 seconds to dash" Takao suggested.

"No. We'll do it instead" Mibuchi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then" Takao replied.

"Enjoy everyone! Good luck!" Momoi yelled cheerfully.

"This will be interesting" Mibuchi commented, chuckling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Yosh!,"** Hyuuga yelled while turning around to face the runners before cracking his knuckles "Get your bodies ready cause i'm not gonna back down!" He said, pointing at the runners. **"You hear me?!"** He said before showing a evil grin on his face "I'll show you no mercy"

Almost everyone cowered in fear except for Kuroko and Himuro who sweatdropped at Seirin's captain's antics and Mayuzumi who shuddered and thought _'How did Seirin lived while having a scary captain?'_ but then shrugged when he remembered his team's certain redhead captain.

 ** _"CLUTCH TIME?!"_** Everyone in Seirin yelled in their thoughts except Kuroko whose face remained impassive.

While the runners , well, almost all the runners, were cowering in fear by someone. Akashi was watching the scene in silence but if you look closer, there's amusement dancing in his eyes. Aomine, like the runners, was cowering in fear. Takao was trying to stifle his laugh. Murasakibara remained calm while munching on his snacks but then stopped munching and made a comment.

"Uwaa... Seirin's captain is scary" He said before continuing munching.

Takao who was trying to stifle his laugh finally broke and let out a cheerful laugh " **Hahaha!** This is so hilarious!"

"I'm surprised Bakagami's able to live while having that kind of captain..." Aomine commented, sweats dropping on his face.

Momoi who heard his statements grinned and said "Like you're the one to talk, Dai-chan," Aomine looked at her in confusion.

"You're still alive after receiving punishment from our captain and...," She continued while enjoying the scared face on her childhood friend "You've been to Akashi-kun's training,right~?"

Riko who caught up to Momoi's thoughts joined in "Ohh~? Isn't that the same as belittling your former captain?"

Everyone then felt the temperature decreasing and felt chills on their spines, Aomine was now sweating buckets.

"Hoh? Is that so, Aomine?" Akashi asked, his eyes were being covered by his bangs.

" **N-N-NO!** It's not what you think, Akashi!" Aomine tried to reasoned.

"And from the way I heard it. It seems like you're still skipping some of your trainings" Akashi said, slowly turning his head to look at his former teammate.

Akashi then gaved Aomine a smile ( more like smile of doom! ) "I'll see to it to talk about your skipped trainings when your captain and I get to talk"

Aomine can only nod his head in fear and defeat.

Kuroko gaved a sigh and shooked his head.

"Idiot" Kagami muttered under his breath.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Then. Should we start?" Takao inquired who earned a _'yes_ ' in response.

"Alright! Get ready!" Riko exclaimed.

Aomine was already in position. His first... or main target locked on... Kagami. Aomine was looking at Kagami with the same mischievous smirk on his face as he waits for the countdown; Kagami saw the smirk and shuddered a bit before getting himself ready to run. Takao was looking at his partner with a grin plastered on his face, he grinned wider when he saw his partner looked away and locked on him as his first target. Murasakibara, whose snacks are now gone, stretched his arms a bit and was muttering _"How troublesome"_ under his breath while eyeing the runners, when his eyes locked on his partner, Himuro, he muttered again _"Maybe it's not so bad after all~"_. Hyuuga who have a evil smirk on his face was looking at the runners piercingly like he's eyeing some kind of prey and he's the predator; making some of them, who locked eyes with him shiver or shuddered in fear. Akashi was observing quietly at his current team _"The taggers"_ and the runners. Then after awhile, he nodded to himself and quietly called Takao who in turn looked at him in response.

Riko, Momoi and Mibuchi was looking between the taggers and runners and noticed the intensed atmosphere.

 _'It almost look like they're about to engage into some kind of war'_ Momoi thought.

Mibuchi was having an unknown smile plastered on his face while looking between his redhead captain and his light grey head teammate then he looked at a certain teal head. After looking at the three for awhile, he stifled his giggle that was about to come out of his mouth. "Interesting. indeed" He quietly muttered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ready!** ," Riko started "We're going to start the countdown!"

 **"10!"** Momoi exclaimed.

Everyone started dashing away after hearing the countdown number.

 **"9!"**

Takao let out a whistle "This'll be fun!," He chuckled then turned to look at Akashi and gave him a thumbs up; Akashi nodded his head in response.

 **"8!"**

" _Heheheh.._. Get ready to feel strength!" Hyuuga yelled.

 **"7!"**

"He sure is on fire" Aomine commented.

 **"6!"**

Murasakibara only hummed while stretching his arms again.

 **"5!"**

"... Get ready" Akashi ordered; earning a _'yes'_.

 **"4!"**

 _'Get ready to lose, Kagami!'_ Aomine thought, positioning himself.

 **"3!"**

Hyuuga positioned himself while still having an evil smirk on his face.

 **"2!"**

Everyone was now in position. Akashi looked at the direction where a certain person used to dashed away.

 **"1!"**

He then smirked and muttered "This'll be fun, indeed"

 **"Start!"** Riko, Momoi and Mibuchi exclaimed and the taggers started dashing towards the directions where the runners are.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I tried! ... Believe me I tried! Q.Q; But... It's just hard to write all of it!_**

 ** _When you already thought of something and some scenes; you'll start writing most of it then suddenly you'll suddenly get interrupted!; Then after awhile when you want to continue on writing; ... You forgot what to write... HARSH!_**

 ** _I guess... We'll have alot of chapters, huh?_**

 ** _And in this chapter... They're still not even starting their games!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _( Edit )_**

 ** _More like... It just started..._**

 ** _Thank you for Reading~!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Updation

**_Chapter 12 Preview: Not really ? xD_**

 ** _Time sure flies fast... And I'm getting more and more busy these days!_**

 ** _I left the house by 8am then came home at 7pm. ._._**

 ** _Then I'm having a sorethroat and cold..._**

 ** _I need handicaps... Augh Dx_**

* * *

 _...Okay! So I'm still in the middle of writing chapter 12 and... yeah. I can't think much because of my sorethroat and cold.  
_

 ** _._**

 _In chapter 12... I'll probably not just continue their games of "Stuck in the Mud" but also do the Truth or Dare game in it._

 _Even though I like writing the Truth or Dare in chapter 12, I'm still running out of ideas what kind of Questions or Dares would I make them ask/request/demand/do. So, please, feel free to make a suggestions._

 ** _._**

 _You can ask any for the characters active in the chapters at the moment ( see page 11 ), whether it's truth questions or dares. You name it~._

 _._

 _Thank you and Have a Good Day~._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Are you In or Out? [ Preview ]**  
_

 ** _._**

 _"It seems that this will be a interesting match..."_

 _"Glad to see you found amusement in this, Mibuchi-senpai"_

 _"Oh,no. Don't get me wrong, Sei-chan. If anything, I'm interested how this will go on"_

 ** _._**

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm not one to back down that easily"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Even if it is the captain, I won't back down. The match hasn't started yet anyways... This are just warm-ups"_

 ** _._**

 _"I don't know if you're really just that oblivious or just plain idiot"_

 _"That's rude, Aomine-kun and what do you mean by that?"_

 _"You're like a prey surrounded by two predators"_

 _"Huh?"_


	14. The Runners and the Taggers

**_Guh... Sorethoat... Soo annoying._**

 ** _[ Edited ] This chapter will consist of their game "Stuck in the Mud"  
_**

 ** _Andd~~~ That's All~ xD_**

* * *

 _'Get ready to lose, Kagami!'_

"This'll be fun, indeed"

* * *

-After Momoi yelled "10"-

The runners started running from different directions to get away from the taggers as far as possible and think of a plan how they'll avoid getting captured/tagged by the taggers. Some have teamed up like: Mitobe and Koganei, the trio: Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, Izuki and Tsuchida ( they met along the way ), Nebuya and Hayama, and the last team: Kasamatsu and Kise. While the others are individuals, namely: Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Mayuzumi, Midorima and Himuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Start!"**

And the Taggers dashed and split up towards the directions were the runners have run to. While they're running, you can see Hyuuga running with the still evil grin on his face while observing his surroundings, looking for any sign of the players/runners. Aomine who also is running is also observing his surroundings, probably and mainly looking for Seirin's ace Kagami Taiga. Murasakibara who is running normal was looking for his partner Himuro and was muttering _'Where are you,Muro-chin?'_ , _'I'm hungry'_ , _'I should find Muro-chin and get this over with'_ under his breath along the way. Akashi is quietly observing his surroundings while running, not really fast and Takao is also being quiet, also observing for any signs of the players/runners.

"Hmm... The runners sure have run away far," Takao said while looking around.

"I wonder if I tooked the right direction" He quietly murmured.

Then after awhile, he saw a few or two figures standing far away where he was running.

"Hm? I wonder who those are"

Squinting his eyes while running and got a little near, he saw that the two figures were actually Midorima and Mayuzumi.

"Wuh! It's Shin-chan and Mayuzumi-san!," He exclaimed but not so loud. "I wonder if they're in a team...," He wondered. "Oh,well! Either way, it works for me!" He said, then a grin made its way to his lips.

His mind thought of the plan, he and Akashi have discussed.

.

.

.

 _~flashback~_

Akashi quietly called out for Takao in which Takao turned his head towards Akashi.

"What is it, Akashi?" Takao asked.

"I have a plan" Akashi answered.

"A plan?" Takao repeated.

Akashi nod "The runners consists of different types of players. From what I observed, some of them would probably teamed up while others will go individual"

"Really?" Takao asked again; earning a nod from the redhead.

"I need you to help me up with some players"

"Okay. Which one?"

"Kagami can ran fast but he'll probably be hunt down by Aomine, while the others will be hunt down by Hyuuga-san and Mutasakibara,"

Takao nodded his head in understanding, gesturing Akashi to continue.

"The players who they'll have problems hunting down are Kuroko and Mayuzumi-san"

It tooked few seconds for Takao to let the words sinked in.

"Ah! That's right! Mayuzumi-san and Kuroko-kun both have low presence!" He exclaimed.

"That's right and they both possessed misdirections. They'll probably use it incase some of us will see them and try to capture them"

"So, what plan do you have?"

"Since they both have low presence, you can use your hawk eyes to locate them. Izuki-san will probably use his eagle eye to avoid being tagged so it'll be no problem if you also use yours," Akashi explained.

Takao nodded his head.

"When I saw the runners split up after running few meters away, I saw that Midorima and Mayuzumi run not far away from each other, so if you were to run on either Midorima or Mayuzumi's directions, there's a possibility that they'll stick together if they ever saw each other"

Takao hummed "I see. So for me, it's more like killing two birds with one stone, huh?"

Akashi grinned a little "You got the picture"

Takao returned the gesture "Yep!"

"Then I'll leave Mayuzumi-san to you. I'll probably run into Seirin so there's a possibility i'll also run into Kuroko. I'll deal with him"

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

 _~end of flashback~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi sure have gotten it right" Takao murmured.

After making sure that the two figures haven't sense his presence, he started doing his plan and make his way near them.

 ** _"Alright... Time to hunt"_** He said, a smirk made its way to his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara still on the move with lazy eyes as he looks around for any sign of his partnet or other runners when he saw Seirin's ace Kagami Taiga near a tree and seems to be talking to someone. Out of curiosity and ofcourse for game purpose, he neared Kagami until he's few meters away from him. Kagami, who was still talking to someone noticed his presence and looked at his direction. When Kagami saw Murasakibara having a little grin on his face, he shouted at his in surprise.

.

.

.

Few minutes ago, Kagami was now walking for a bit while carefully observing his surroundings, feeling wary while looking out for any sign of the taggers when someone called out to him. He jerk and looked at his left in surprise and saw someone near the tree.

"What the? It's you" Kagami said after calming himself.

"The taggers should be hanging around there now, right?" The man inquired.

"Yeah, probably. Though I still don't see anyone"

"They probably still far away from here or some of them are now chasing the others"

"Guess so"

Then all of the sudden, Kagami sensed someone and looked by his side and saw Murasakibara looking at him with a known grin on his face. Kagami paled a little and point at Murasakibara. The man who he was talking to saw his actions and tensed.

 **"M-Murasakibara!"** Kagami shouted.

"Hello, Kaga-chin," Murasakibara lazily greeted. "Looks like you aren't the only one here," He continued and asked "Who are you talking to, Kaga-chin?"

Both Kagami and the one who he's talking to tensed.

"I-He..." Kagami stuttering, not able to form a word.

The man saw this and sighed. He then came out of his hidings and looked at Murasakibara's direction, the latter having a surprised expression. The said man was actually Himuro himself.

"Hello, Atsushi" Himuro awkwardly waved at his partner.

"Ah. It's Muro-chin" Murasakibara said, waving back.

Kagami laughed nervously while scartching the back of his head "Looks like we've been found"

Himuro nodded his head "Yeah. But, we can still try to escape"

"Ehhh... Why?" Murasakibara asked.

Kagami sweat dropped at Murasakibara's question "Umm... Because, we're in the middle of the game? Shouldn't you be chasing us?"

Murasakibara blinked twice "Ah. You're right," Both Kagami and Himuro sighed "But it'll only be Muro-chin who I'll be chasing now"

Kagami suddenly felt a vein popped out of his head "HUH?! Why's that?! Are you trying to ignore me?!"

Murasakibara shooked his head "Nope. It's because someone else is after you, Kaga-chin"

"Huh?" Kagami asked, confused.

Murasakibara pointed at a certain direction and both Kagami and Himuro followed where he was pointing. There they saw Aomine, looking at them, more like looking at Kagami's direction with a evil smirk, Kagami shuddered while Himuro blinked and looked back at his partner.

Kagami was staring at Aomine who was few meters away from him, he then jerk and started running fast away from the Yosen duo when he suddenly saw Aomine dashed at him in such a certain speed that he didn't get to think what to do and started dashing off. Himuro then watched as the two got out of their sight and sweat dropped.

"Good luck, Taiga" Himuro murmured then looked back at his partner when he sensed someone staring at him.

Both of them engaged into a staring contest. Both of them not backing out nor surrendering. Then all of the sudden, Himuro dashed passed by Murasakibara who only blinked and looked back at his fast running retreating figure.

Murasakibara pout "That's not fair, Muro-chin. Foul play,"

He then started running and chased after his partner.

"I'll get you for this. I won't let you escape," Murasakibara firmly said. "Prepare youself, Muro-chin"

.

.

.

.

.

Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara walked together while warily looking around for any sign of the taggers. The three of them teamed up so that it'll be easy for them to get away from the taggers. Having a plan of one of them will be a decoy to try and fool the tagger, or when one of them got tagged, one of the two who's untagged can make the tagger chase after him while the other will untag the tagged player. Yep, good plan indeed.

"Any sign of them?" Fukuda asked.

"None yet" Kawahara answered.

"There's a posibility that they're chasing the others" Furihata warily said, looking at their surroundings.

"Looks like we're safe for now then!" Kawahara exclaimed; his other two teammates nodding their heads in agreement.

 **"Oh? Are you sure?"** A new dark and malicious voice said.

The trio jerked in surprised and froze in their spot. As the frozed still, they sensed a murderous aura from the person who is at their backs. The shivered in fear and slowly turned around. There they saw their team captain Hyuuga Junpei looking at them with an evil smirk while lurking out a murderious aura and saw him cracking his knuckles.

 **"Why hello there, Kouhai tacchi"** Hyuuga greeted the trio with a scary smile in which the trio shivered in fear.

Hyuuga then opened his eyes and intently stared at the trio, the evil smirk still plastered in his face.

Hyuuga tilted his head **_"Any last word?"_**

The trio looked at each other **"RUN!"** They shouted in unison and started running fast away from their scary captain.

"Hehehe. Oh, no you don't!" Hyuuga said then started chasing fast at the trio like the devil himself are on their heels.

 **"WAAAAA! RUNNNNN!"** Kawahara shouted.

"That's what we're doing already!" Fukuda shouted back.

"Someone! please save us!" Furihata yelled.

The trio still running looked back and saw their captain running after them at full speed, having a scary smirk.

 **"FASTERRR!"**

"Seriously, How can Hyuuga-senpai run that fast?!"

"I don't know and I don't have any time to know!"

"Probably Riko-senpai's..."

 **"RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIFE!"**

 **"It's the End of the World!"**

"You're exagerrating too much!"

"Just keep running!"

 ** _"Hehehe! Here I come, Kouhais!"_**

 **"HUWAAAAAHHHHH ! RUN FASTERRRR!"**

 **"GRAB A FUEL!"**

 **"WHAT ARE WE?! VEHICLES?!"**

"We can't even use our plan!"

"Abandon it! It's impossible!"

"I'm too petrified to do it!"

 ** _"KOUUUUHAAAAIIIISSS!"_**

 **"I'M TOO YOU TO DIE!"**

 ** _"HIE...HIE...HIE..."_**

 **"GUWAAAHHHHH!"**

While running for their dear lives, they saw some few people ahead of them and recognized them as Koganei and Mitobe.

"It's Mitobe-senpai and Koganei-senpai!" Kawahara shouted.

 **"MITOBE-SENPAI! KOGANEI-SENPAI!"** Fukuda hopelessly yelled.

The two said persons were wondering around when they heard some faint stomping sounds and stopped on their tracks. The sound was getting loud and the two of them looked at each other. Suddenly they heard someone yelling out their names and turned towards the direction where they heard the yelling voice.

There they saw the trio looking terrified while running fast, they squinted their eyes and saw someone also running at their back.

When they recognized who it was the two of them jerked up and started dashing away.

 **"IT'S HYUUGA!"** Koganei exclaimed.

Mitobe was having a hopeless expression on his face.

Now Hyuuga the tagger was now chasing after five runners with a malicious evil smirk, can be translated as 'You're All Mine!'. The five felt shivers running down their spines as they kept on running away from the scary captain who was like out to kill someone.

 **"AH! LOOK OVER THERE!"** Koganei shouted.

 **"WHAT?!"** Kawahara shouted back; The trio was able to catched up. Ofcourse with Hyuuga still on their tails.

"It's Tsuchi-senpai, Izuki-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai!" Furihata exclaimed.

Hyuuga was able to hear their little conversations and his already wide smirk got more wider, his aura getting more malicious, dark and murderous. The five sensed this and shivered more and speed up more. Trying to avoid the so called death by their captain.

The five was now nearing the unsuspecting trio, that's why they shouted out to them in hope to avoid getting caught up by the scary captain who's in the tails at the moment.

 **"RUN AWAY!"** They shouted in unison; except Mitobe who made a flailing movements with his arms as a gesture to warn them.

The trio who heard the loud words turned their heads and saw them and their scary company.

 **"WHAT THE?!"** Tsuchida yelled.

"Ah, they're being chased by Hyuuga" Kiyoshi laughed.

"It's not just being chased, they are being chased! And soon he will also chase after us!" Izuki yelled in panic.

 **"RUN!"** Tsuchida exclaimed.

Soon the five was joined by the trio.

 **"HEHEHE, This sure is my LUCKY DAY!"** Hyuuga exclaimed, maliciously laughing.

 **"IS THIS STILL EVEN A TAG GAME?!"** Kawahara shoutedly asked.

 **"THIS IS NO TAG GAME ANYMORE! IT'S A ESCAPE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!"** Fukuda shoutedly replied.

"We're running with the devil" Izuki calmly said.

"If you're making a pun, Izuki. **Now is not the time!** " Tsuchida exaggeratedly said.

"Hahaha. Now, now. Let's all have some fun" Kiyoshi said.

"Not really when you have a scary looking captain chasing after you!"

"Eh? It's just Hyuuga though" Kiyoshi reasoned, looking back to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga heard this and felt a vein on his temple.

"Oh? Is that so? **DIE** " Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Ahahaha. You sure are having fun, Hyuuga"

Hyuuga felt his irritation rised.

"You know what?! I'll start with you!," He shouted; pointing at Kiyoshi's direction. "Prepare to die, Kiyoshi!"

"With honor" Kiyoshi replied with a grin.

 **"KIYOSHIIII!"**

The others sweat dropped at Kiyoshi's and Hyuuga's antics.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"WAIT UP, BAKAGAMI!"**_ Aomine yelled at the dark redhead.

 **"WE'RE PLAYING TAG SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU, AHOMINE!"** Kagami yelled back.

"Oh, come on! Let me catch you!" Aomine reasoned, grinning mischievously.

Kagami shivered **"Die, Ahomine!"** He shouted; speeding up his pace.

 **"Oi!"** Aomine wailed; he then started speeding up his pace to catch up with the dark redhead while grinning **_"You won't get away, Kagami!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

" **Ugh!** This isn't good!" Nebuya groaned.

A whistle "This game sure is getting interesting!" Hayama cheerfully said.

Nebuya's eye brow twitched " **You think?!** We're getting cornered by a giant here!"

"... That's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Himuro sighed.

"Tch tch. You don't have a heart at all, Nebuya" Hayama sarcastically said.

Nebuya glared at his teammate. Hayama only huffed in response.

"Anyways... Atsushi," Himuro started. "Can you stop staring at us like that? You look like a predator ready to pounce at his prey"

Murasakibara blinked "Ehh~? But my goal is to capture you"

"And ours are to get away and escape from you" Nebuya firmly said.

"I won't let you," Murasakibara tooked a stance. "You won't get away"

Himuro smiled and nod "Even if it's you, Atsushi. I won't lose" He firmly declared.

Murasakibara hummed "Even if it's you, Muro-chin. I won't lose either~" He then grinned. "I will pounce at you, Muro-chin~"

 _Silence._

.

.

.

.

.

Nebuya's eyes were wide as a saucer while gaping. Hayama kept on blinking while staring at the purple head while Himuro has a blush creeping at his face while staring at his partner who have a grin plastered on his face.

 **"T-That sounds soo wrong!"** Nebuya shouted.

Hayama was frozen stiff as if letting the words he just heard sinked in and trying to process it over and over again.

"What is~?" Murasakibara innocently asked.

"A-Atsushi..." Himuro stuttered; blush still plastered on his face.

Murasakibara innocently blinked then titled his head "Hm~? What is it, Muro-chin~?"

"Y-You shouldn't s-say s-something l-like t-that..." Himuro lightly scolded while stuttering on his words.

"Ehh~? Why? Did I said something wrong?" Murasakibara wailed.

 **"YOU SURELY DID!"** Nebuya argued.

A pout "I don't remember any though..." Murasakibara said; frowning.

"... Just how innocent are you, Murasakibara?" Hayama asked; finally got out of his stupor.

"Speak for yourself, pup" Nebuya snorted.

"P-pup?" Hayama whined at his teammate.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Why is this happening to me?" Midorima incomprehensibly asked.

"... Beats me" Mayuzumi flatly said.

"And to add to the fact that I didn't just got stuck with you," Midorima stated while eyeing Mayuzumi then turned his head to other side "But I also got to bumped into you people!" He added irritatedly as he glares at the people with him at that moment... And it was the Seirin.

Mayuzumi only shrugged "Not just that," He said as he looks infront of a two people grinning darkly at them "But we also run into a tagger that was chasing them"

"Why isn't my lucky item working?!" Midorima angrily said.

Mayuzumi's eyebrow twitched unknowingly _'He's actually more worried about that?'_ He then sighed as he turned his attention to the other runners "So, how are you guys holding?"

"Barely" Izuki stated; sighing as he eyes his captain who still carries a dark grin on his facade.

"... Still alive and well, i guess" Koganei said; with Mitobe sweating.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda simultaneously sighed.

Kiyoshi laughed "Now, now. Atleast we're having fun" He then grinned at Hyuuga who grinned back at him.

"Well, it is undeniably fun but it is also tiring" Tsuchida tiredly said.

"You can say that again" Izuki sighed.

"... Now that I remembered it," Fukuda started as he looks at his fellow teammates. "I wonder how Kagami is doing"

"Ah, that" A voice stated, making everyone turn their attention infront of them.

"He's currently being chased my Aomine" The voice who was Takao's continued.

"Aomine, huh?" Hyuuga said as he put both of his hands in his hips.

Takao chuckled "I saw them awhile ago. They're both on fired! Not wanting to lose to each other!"

"Well... They are rivals after all" Furihata stated.

Fukuda nodded.

Kawahara then sweatdropped "It won't be a surprised if both of them goes into Zone as they chase each other"

Everyone who heard Kawahara's statement also sweatdropped at their realization.

"Panther and tiger zone, huh?" Izuki stated as he crossed his arms in his chest then nodded to himself.

Seirin looked at him with a flat look. Mayuzumi only blinked at this. Takao was stifling a laugh while Midorima only fixed his glasses.

Hyuuga felt his eyebrow twitch in a irritatable manner "Let's go back to where we left off, should we?" He then made a dark smirk as he eyes the runners.

Takao cracked his knuckles as he nod in agreement; also showing a dark smirk as he eye someone.

Seirin together with Mayuzumi and Midorima gulped in response and started running once again like a devil on their heels.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Give it up, Kagami!"** Aomine shouted at the dark redhead; catching up and getting more close than ever.

 **"Over my dead body, Ahomine!"** Kagami shouted back.

They then run into the Rakuzan members with Himuro and Murasakibara in a stance. Kagami saw this and run to them, making the blue head confused for a moment. Kagami then tugged his brother's arm and ran again, making Rakuzan and Murasakibara shocked and surprised.

"T-Taiga" Himuro called; a little bit surprised by his brother's action.

 **"Kaga-chin!,"** Murasakibara shouted, making Kagami looked back. **"Give Muro-chin back!"** He said angrily; glaring daggers at the dark redhead.

"Uh-oh" Aomine muttered.

Now soon Murasakibara was chasing the two with Aomine behind him.

"What... was that?" Nebuya asked as he turned his head to his teammate.

"Dunno" Hayama shrugged.

"What the?!," Kagami shouted. "I know that part of the game is chasing us but why in the world does he looks angry?!"

Himuro only laughed awkwardly in response.

"You got alot of explanation to do, Tatsuya" Kagami stated to his brother.

As the two runners were running away from their taggers, they run passed by a tree where, a certain person was hiding. The shadow person looked at the two runners and two taggers running passed him. When they were out of sight, he sighed in relief.

But his relief was soon cut off.

"Well, well. Look what we have here~" A certain person said.

This made the shadow person jerked and looked behind him and his eyes widen.

"Why hello, Kuroko-kun~" Akashi greeted; a smirk was shown on his face.

The said person got out of the shadow and looked at the redhead.

"Hello, Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted back, making the redhead's smirk wider.

"Fancy seeing you here" Akashi said, making one step forward; Kuroko also made a one step backward.

"I think Fancy is understatement when it comes to Akashi-kun though" Kuroko replied.

Akashi chuckled in response "So... What are you going to do now?" He made another step forward.

"Since it's a tag game. Ofcourse i'll ran away from the tagger" Kuroko replied; making a step backward.

Akashi only hummed; another step forward "You do know that's impossible, right?"

A sweat made its way to his cheeks "I could try, Akashi-kun" He replied as he made another step backward.

Akashi made a smile "I'll look forward to that then"

Akashi was going to make another step towards the phantom when he saw Kagami and Himuro were running back with Murasakibara and Aomine behind them; chasing them. Kuroko looked where we was looking at and also saw this. Akashi groaned when he saw the four; Kuroko heard this and looked at him again, confused.

Behind Akashi, Nebuya and Hayama were making their way and saw their captain aswell as the other two runners who were running away from the chasers.

"Are~ It's Akashi" Hayama said.

"I can see that," Nebuya lazily said back, then looked at the side. "Ah. There they are"

Hayama laughed "Kagami and Himuro sure can ran fast"

When Murasakibara and Aomine saw Akashi, they stopped on their tracks as Kagami and Himuro ran further and go next to Nebuya and Hayama.

"Oh, Akashi" Aomine greeted.

"Aka-chin~" Murasakibara happily greeted.

Akashi greeted back.

Aomine then noticed another presence and looked infront of Akashi.

"Hello, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko greeted with monotone voice.

 **"T-Tetsu?!"** Aomine shouted; surprised seeing the latter.

"Hello, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara greeted back.

"Well, this is a little bit awkward" Himuro said; sweating as he watch the four generation of miracles talked to each other.

"You tell me," Kagami groaned. "All of the sudden, four members of those gom are now together"

"Yeah but Kuroko-kun is one of the runners" Himuro stated as he looks at the phantom.

"Oh, right" Hayama stated as he realized.

Nebuya merely shrugged.

Aomine was looking between his former shadow and former captain. Kuroko was looking at Aomine and Murasakibara but Akashi wasn't. He noticed that Akashi was staring at the teal head with an unreadable expression; Aomine raised an eyebrow at this then realized something. He sighed at this and shooked his head.

"Murasakibara" Aomine started; making the latter looked at him. "Kagami. Himuro. Rakuzan. Runners. Now"

"Oh~ right," Murasakibara nodded then looked at his former captain and former teammate. "Good luck, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin"

The two then run towards the runners; making the four runners jerked and started dashing away.

Kuroko used this as a opportunity and dashed away from his former captain.

Akashi noticed this and chuckled a bit. Then he started chasing after the teal head with an amused expression.

* * *

 ** _-Time Skipped-_**

 _I don't know how much time have passed but oh,well xD_

* * *

 _-Seirin, Shutoku with Mayuzumi-_

"Stop laughing, Kiyoshi" Izuki sighed.

"Why~?" Kiyoshi respond with a smile on his face.

"Here, we got tagged yet you're still laughing" Tsuchida stated.

"We still got a chance, right? I mean the others haven't been tagged yet" Koganei assured.

"No, duh," Tsuchida said. "Hyuuga and Takao planned this"

Mitobe nodded in response as he watch Hyuuga and Takao looked at the remaining runners. Namely the trio: Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda with Mayuzumi and Midorima.

"Good luck! You can do it!" Kiyoshi cheered.

The trio were cowering in fear as their captain looked at them with mischievious smirk.

 **"We're gonna die!"**

Hyuuga's smirk only widen at this.

A sigh "Oha-asa is always accurate," Midorima stated. "Scorpions are bad today. I just knew it" He added as he looked at his partner who was looking at him cheerfully.

Mayuzumi sighed and shooked his head.

Then not from afar two certain people was running towards them. Mayuzumi noticed this and looked at that direction and got surprised.

The others also noticed them and looked at their direction.

"Are, Kuroko-kun and Akashi?" Furihata said.

"Ah, Hello, everyone" Kuroko greeted as he moved to the side to avoid getting tagged by his former captain.

Akashi noticed Midorima and Mayuzumi and stopped in his tracks.

"Midorima" Akashi greeted.

"Akashi" Midorima greeted back.

Akashi let his eyes observed and wander around "Got cornered I see"

"Hmped. Takao is using his Hawk eyes after all" Midorima reasoned.

Akashi chuckled at his former teammate's statement.

"How's the game between you going, Hyuuga-san?" Akashi asked as he turn to Seirin's captain.

Hyuuga grinned wide and looked at the tagged runners "It's going pretty well~" He then turn to the untagged runners. "Though I'm not done just yet~"

The untagged runners gulped in response.

Akashi shooked his head in amusement. He then looked at Mayuzumi who was looking back at him then smirk "Doing well, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Pretty well, Akashi" Mayuzumi monotonely replied.

Takao was looking between Akashi and Mayuzumi with a nervous look. Midorima noticed this but shrugged it off.

.

.

.

 **"WELL! BACK TO BUSINESS!"** Hyuuga suddenly shouted as he suddenly dashed into the unsuspecting untagged runners, successfully tagging Kawahara and Furihata; the trio screamed at this.

 **"That's foul play, captain!"** Koganei whined.

"Not my fault if you aren't paying attention" Hyuuga replied with a grin then turned towards Fukuda who was shivering in fear "You're next" He said with a evil smirk.

Fukuda then screamed and dashed away from his captain; Hyuuga followed suit.

"Ah, ah... There goes our last survivor" Izuki said while shaking his head.

Takao grinned at this then looked back to Midorima and Mayuzumi "Shall we continue too~?"

Mayuzumi was sweating a bit while Midorima groaned in response.

Takao then launched towards the two; making Midorima and Mayuzumi ran to each side to avoid Takao while Akashi and Kuroko also resumed.

Takao then first go to the other side where Mayuzumi ran to and started chasing the latter; Mayuzumi then tried to use misdirection which failed since Takao used his hawk eye to tracked down Mayuzumi. Takao successfully tagged Mayuzumi in the process.

 **"Got cha!"** Takao said cheerfully; Mayuzumi only sighed then goes into position, parting his arms and legs and stayed still.

Takao smiled at this. A smirk suddenly emerged from his face as he faces his partner; making Midorima shuddered.

"Shin-chan~~" Takao singing as he step forward his partner; Midorima sweatdropped and made a step backward.

Takao then launched towards his partner; making Midorima hissed and dashed away from the latter.

 **"Leave me alone, Takao!"** Midorima yelled.

"Can't do that, Shin-chan~," Takao replied with a grin. "We're playing~ Ofcourse i'll be chasing after you~"

 **"Curse you, Takao!"** Midorima said with a hissed.

Takao only laughed in respose.

.

.

.

"You're doing well, Kuroko" Akashi said as he look at his former teammate who was at the other side of the tree which was in the middle of them.

"Why, thank you, Akashi-kun" Kuroko replied.

"Though you still won't get away" Akashi firmly stated with a grin; Kuroko shivered.

"I will, Akashi-kun" Kuroko firmly declared.

Akashi chuckled in response and made a move.

Kuroko saw the redhead's movement and backed away; warily looking at the redhead and tried to predicted his next movement.

Just then a dark redhead and blue head were running towards their direction though the two weren't paying attention to their surrounding as the blue head chased after the dark redhead.

 **"ORRRAAAAAHHHHH!"** Aomine yelled as he jumped towards the still running dark redhead.

Though as Aomine do this, they didn't notice Kuroko infront of them and was close to colliding. Kuroko looked back and didn't get to move out of the way when Akashi tackle him to the ground and out of the dark redhead and the blue head's way.

Kuroko got tackle to the ground with an _'Oof!'_ by the redhead; successfully getting out of danger.

Aomine jumped at Kagami who didn't saw the blue head's sudden movement and got pushed down to the ground rather harshly.

 **"Ugh! Damn you, Ahomine! Get off me!"** Kagami hissed.

"Hehehe~ I finally caught you, Bakagami" Aomine stated; though he didn't made any movement to get off the latter.

Kagami hissed with a _'Tch'_. **"Fine! You win! Now off!"**

Aomine smirked but did what he was told. "You got tagged~"

Kagami glared at the blue head but did what he need to do, he stand up and parted his arms and legs apart and stayed still.

* * *

 _-After getting tackle by Akashi to get out of danger-_

"Ouch..." Kuroko murmured as he nursed his forehead.

"...," Akashi got up a little and used his elbows; carefully not wanting to crush the teal head who was beneath him. "You alright, Kuroko?" He asked in concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine" Kuroko replied; still massaging his forehead.

"That was close," Akashi stated then sighed. He then turned towards the dark redhead and blue head's direction where he see Kagami who was facing the ground got pushed down to the ground by Aomine who was grinning at the latter. "Those two should be more careful next time"

Kuroko hummed in agreement then sighed in tiredness.

.

.

.

Akashi blinked once, blinked twice then turned back his attention to the teal head who was still beneath him. Kuroko notices the stare and looked up to his former teammate in confusion.

"..." Akashi got silent and just stared at the teal head.

Kuroko got worried and put a hand to his former captain's shoulder "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi heard Kuroko called out to him and got out his stupor. He was about to call back and tell the teal head that he was fine when he noticed their position; making the redhead frozed for a moment. Feeling his face heating up, he hastily got off the teal head and looked away.

Kuroko got surprised by the sudden movement and got up a little using his elbows.

"..." Akashi didn't said anything; but really his heart was beating fast that he didn't want to look at the teal head to calm down his fast beating heart.

After awhile Akashi tooked a long inhaled and exhaled rather loudly before looking back at the teal head who was still by the ground and looking up at him with curious eyes. Akashi felt blushed creeping on his cheeks but tried to compose himself. He then reached out a hand towards the teal head.

Kuroko was curiously looking at his former teammate because of his sudden behavior and got a little surprised when the redhead reached out a hand towards him. He looked at the hand first then looked up at his former captain who was smiling a bit at him. Kuroko shrugged the curiosity off before accepting the helping hand of his former captain and let himself get pulled up.

"Thank you" Kuroko said; smiling a bit.

Akashi returned the gesture. "You're welcome" He then smirked at the teal head making the latter looked at him in confusion "I hope you're not forgetting but we're still in the middle of the game, Kuroko-kun~"

Kuroko blinked "Ah"

Akashi smiled "You got tagged"

Kuroko pouted "Unfair..."

Akashi chuckled after seeing the teal head made a pout. "Blame it to those two" He said as he turns his head towards the dark redhead and blue head who by now are already in their feet and was looking back at them. Kagami was gaping at them while Aomine was smirking, rather towards the redhead. Akashi grinned in response.

"Well by the looks of it," Akashi started as he looks back at the teal head. "Midorima should have gotten tagged by Takao by now"

Kuroko just sighed in response.

Akashi grinned "It's our win"

Kagami was groaning while Aomine was smirking wider with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Time to head back then" Akashi stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 ** _-Time Skipped-_**

Everyone then was eating their foods after their tiresome game and was either happily chatting and bickering with each other.

" **Ugh!** Game got me really hungry!" Nebuya whined as he takes another portion of food.

"Hahaha. I thought we'll be able to get away but Murasakibara just ran fast" Hayama stated.

"Yeah. Well done, Atsushi" Himuro praised.

"Thank you, *munch* Muro-chin~" Murasakibara said as he muched on his foods.

"Hyuuga is a devil I tell you! **A devil!** " Koganei said as he warily looked at his captain who was having fun at eating. Good think he didn't heard it.

Kiyoshi laughed "Hyuuga just got fired up at this game"

"You tell me," Izuki said; sweating. "He singlely handled us!"

"That's Hyuuga for you" Tsuchida said.

"He isn't our captain for nothing" Kawahara stated as he handed a bottle of water to Furihata; Furihata thanked him.

"Wait! I just noticed something!" Fukuda started; making everyone looked at him.

"What is it, Fukuda-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Where's Kasamatsu-san and Kise? I didn't saw them earlier"

"Ah, you're right" Hyuuga said.

"About those two," Aida said. "Kasamatsu-san got a call from their coach and told them to go and meet his teammates" She continued.

"Ehhh... So that's why" Koganei stated as he accepted a bottle of water from Mitobe.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon. They won't take long" Momoi assured as she seated down near her childhood friend.

"You sure look like you had fun, Dai-chan"

Aomine grinned in response "Ofcourse I did" He looked at Kagami who glared at his in response.

Kuroko sighed at his former and current light and resumed eating.

"Should we play another game~?" Mibuchi suddenly asked; making everyone stopped at what they're doing.

"Sure! We still have alot of time anyways~" Aida replied; shrugging off her team's groaning.

"So, what kind of game?" Momoi curiously asked.

Mibuchi contemplate for awhile before an idea popped into his mind; a smirk made its way to his lips.

Everyone felt chills run into their spines except the gom -Aomine and Midorima who also felt it.

"How about...," Mibuchi trailed off as he eyes everyone; watching their reactions in amusement then nodded to himself.

 _ **"Truth or Dare~"**_ Mibuchi declares while a knowing smile graced on his face.

* * *

 ** _Okay~ So I didn't get to Add the Truth or Dare part.  
_**

 ** _It's because I'm still contemplating at what kind of Truth questions and Dares would I put in the story._**

 ** _Meh! This made my back and head hurt!_**

 ** _[ And because I also started making another fanfic story... Welp. ]_** _*groans*_

 ** _Thank you for Reading~!_**


End file.
